Ferias
by Guriia
Summary: New Cap 13 UP-UP! Nossos herois decidem fazer uma viagem de ferias. So nao imaginavam oq poderia acontecer... ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoGaa
1. Viagem

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas o Gaara ta uma gracinha aqui durmindo na cama do lado.! XD

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 01 - Viagem_

Konoha - Segunda 08:00h

Triiiiiimmmmmm - POFT - o despertador é calado com um tapa.

_"Humm, mais que saco. Por que eu tenho que acordar tao cedo hein?! Justo hoje: Segunda-feira. Eu vou é voltar a durmir, dattebayo..." _- Pensou um loiro de orbes azuis, enquanto se remexia na cama e se enrolava cada vez mais no lençol.

Nem cinco minutos haviam passado e ele foi acordado novamente, so que dessa vez o barulho vinha da sala.

TOC TOC TOC - batia cada vez mais forte uma garota da cabelos roseos e incriveis orbes verdes.

- As vezes nem aqui ele ta, Sakura. - disse um moreno a seu lado. - Vou dar a volta e entrar pela janela da sala. Se ele ainda estiver dormindo, eu jogo aquele dobe janela abaixo.

_"Nossa, o Sasuke-kun fica tao lindo quando está nervoso..."_ - pensou a menina, ao se preder nos orbes onix de seu companheiro.

Enquanto isso, Naruto tentava se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam enroladas no lençol e ele caiu da cama, de cara no chao. Nesse exato momento, Sasuke entra pela janela e escuta o som abafado de algo caindo.

_"Nao acredito que o Naruto caiu da cama de novo, aquele dobe" _- divertia-se internamente o rapaz ao chegar a porta do quarto de seu amigo e o ver estirado no chao.

- Yo, Naruto. Vamos para com a palhaçada porque ta todo mundo te esperando e voce ta ai, beijando o piso.

- Ohayo pra voce tambem, Sasuke-teme.

Enquanto Naruto desfazia o emaranhado me suas pernas, Sasuke foi abrir a porta para a outra integrante do time 7.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan! - falou o loiro indo em direçao a cozinha, afim de arrumar algo para acalmar seu inquieto estomago.

- UZUMAKI NARUTO, NAO ME DIGA QUE VOCE ESQUECEU DA VIAGEM - gritava a menina.

- Viagem...viagem... AH, A VIAGEM PRA SUNA, DATTEBAYO! - gritou Naruto em resposta, enquanto corria de um lado para o outro jogando coisas dentro de sua mochila.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Por que será que eles estao demorando tanto ? - perguntava uma inquieta dona de cabelos e orbes chocolates, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Aposto que o problematico do Naruto ainda tava durmindo. _"Bem que eu queria estar na cama tambem..."_ - compeltou mentalmente um rapaz encostado em uma arvora, com as maos nos bolsos.

- Sera que a testa de marquise vai demorar mais? Eu to ficando velha aqui ja, de tanto esperar... - falou uma loira, que ja dava sinais de estar ficando irritada.

- Calma Ino. Olha, nao sao eles vindo ali? - apontou o representande masculino do cla Hyuuga.

- Bom, acho que agora a gente ja pode por o pe na estrada. Yo, Naruto, porque voce demorou tanto ???

O loiro ficou sem graça e coçou a nuca com uma das maos. - Voce sabe, ne Tenten, eu durmi mais que a cama...

- Nao falei, eu tinha certeza. - cometou Shikamaru, desencostanto da arvore e se juntando ao resto do grupo.

A unica que nao tinha se pronunciado, olhava de Naruto para o chao, repetidas vezes, com as buchechas ligeiramente coradas.

- Ohayo, Hinata-chaaan! - cantou o Uzumaki, arrancando a garota de seus devaneiros e a fazendo corar ainda mais com a proximidade repentina.

- Bom d-dia pra vo-ce tambem Na-Naruto-k-kun. - disse a Hyuuga, muito encabulada, fitando o chao.

- Ja chega de papo. Vamos indo senao a gente so chega em Suna mes que vem.

- Minna, o Sasuke-kun tem razao, vamos? - chamou Sakura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Depois de uns 20 minutos de caminhada, o silencio reconfortante que foi instalado desde o inicio foi interrompido.

- Eu ainda nao sei como voces me convenceram a participar dessa viagem problematica. - filosofava Shikamaru, andando e olhando para o ceu, admirando suas tao amadas nuvens.

- Ceeeerteza que voce sabe! - disse Ino, dando uma piscadela na direçao de seu companheiro de time, o fazendo corar levemente.

_-----Flash Back On-----_

_Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino conversavem enqaunto davam um tempo no treinamento que decidiram fazer todas juntas naquela tarde._

_- Sabe, bem que a gente podia ir viajar neh. A galera toda junta, aproveitando os tempos de paz e que as missoes sao tao faceis que os novos gennins dao conta sozinhos. - Falou a mestra das armas._

_- Nossa, Tenten, que otima ideia. Mas pra onnde?? - disse Sakura_

_- SUNA - gritou Ino e em seguida corou levemente - Eu acho que Suna é legal - disse fitando um ponto interessantissimo no chao._

_Todas riram da garota, pois sabiam o porque dela querer tanto ir para la, mas acabaram concordando, pois era sim uma otima opçao._

_- M-mas será q-que os me-ninos vao qu-querer ir tambem ?! - questionou Hinata._

_- Claro, eles tambem vao estar de folga. É a oportunidade perfeita. - disse Tenten._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_- A gente ja falou com quase todos, só falta o Shikamaru. - disse a dona de orbes esmeraldas_

_- Ah, ele deve ta durmindo em um canto qualquer por ai, pode deixar que eu acho ele. - disse a loira, indo em seguida ate o portao de entrada do cla Nara, onde a mae dele, Yoshino, informou que o filho estava deitado no telhado._

_- Yo Shikamaruuuu - cantarolou ela, ao avistar o moreno._

_- Yo Yamanaka, o que foi?_

_- Bom, a galera juntou e vai fazer uma viagem e ta querendo saber se vo..._

_- Nao - cortou o menino._

_- Yare Shika, voce nem sabe aonde a gente ta indo..._

_- Viajar com voces é muito problematico. Lembra da ultima vez quan..._

_- Mas a gente ta indo pra Suna! E com certeza a gente deve ficar bem pertinho da casa da familia Sabaku...- cortou a menina, que deu um sorriso triunfante ao ver a expressao de seu colega de time mudar._

_- Suna, é? Bom, ate que nao pode ser tao problematico assim. - falou Shikamaru, fechando os olhos, tentando esconder o interesse que brilhava neles, assim que pensou na Princeso do Vento._

_-----Flash Back Off-----_

* * *

_N.A.: Yo Minna_

_Olha eu aki de novo... Bom,vamos la com mais uma fic neh.._

_Essa foi a primeira que eu escrevi, levei mais de 2 meses so pa fazer 4 caps._

_Detalhe: a mao...[sabe como é neh, preguiça aki ruleia...]_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse preview. Proximo cap, amanha de manha, okay.!_

_Ah, apertem esse botaozinhu verde ai em baixo e façam uma autora feliz...!_

_Kissus e Ja nee_


	2. Suna

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas o Gaara ta uma gracinha aqui durmindo na cama do lado.! XD

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 02 - Suna_

Suna - Quarta 20:00h

O Kazekage observava sua irma andando de um lado para o outro e ja estava começando a ficar de tanto ficar olhando aquele vai-e-vem, de novo e de novo.

- Temari, será que da pra voce ficar quieta e me dizer o que foi... - disse ele,em um tom de voz tao frio que fez a loiro parar.

- Gaara, eles ja chegaram e estao no hotel. E voce sabe que eles vao ficar la so essa noite, indo amanha la pra casa e ..._"amanha __ele__ vai estar durmindo debaixo do mesmo teto que eu"_ - completou ele mentalmente.

- Mas eles nao deviam chegar so amanha de manha ?

- É, eu sei. Eles sao muito rapidos.

- Mas nao é por isso que voce esta tao inquieta.

- Bom, é que eu estava pensando em fazer uma festa la em casa, sabe...

- Ta, tudo bem. - disse o ruivo, voltando sua atençao a algusn documentos que estavam em sua mesa.

- Serio?! Vai ser assim, tao facil??? - perguntou a Sabaku mais velha, espantada...

- Hai, mas va embora logo antes que eu mudde de ideia.

- Arigato, nii-san... - recebeu um olhar mortal ao dizer isso e completou - Ai shiteru, mesmo quando voce me olha com essa cara de psicopata! - indo embora logo em seguida, deixando Gaara sozinho em seu escritorio, cheio de pensamentos e com a imagem de uma loiro de Konoha na cabeça.

_"Uma festa ate que pode ser uma coisa boa. Mas o problema nao é esse: nao vou mais aguentar esconder meus agora que descobri o que é o amor." _- pensave ele.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hotel - Quarto dos Meninos

- Ah, graças a Kami-sama, uma cama! - exclamou Shikamaru deitado, usando as maos como travesseiro.

NAaruto so concordou com a cabeça e se jogou na cama a seu lado, vendo que Sasuke e Neji, cada um em sua respectiva cama, ja durmiam profundamente, sem nem ao menos trocarem as roupas.

Quarto das Meninas.

Depois de todas estarem de banho tomado, cada uma deitou em sua cama e elas começaram uma conversa.

- Sera como é a casa dos Sabaku hein? - perguntou curiosa a dona de orbes verdes.

- E-eu sei co-mo é a c-casa deles.

- Serio Hinata?! Mas porque voce sabe?! - a supresa de Ino foi tanto que suas perguntas quase viraram exclamaçoes.

A garota de orbes peroladas respirou para nao gaguejar, coisa que ela odiava. _"Ele nem esta aqui Hinata, deixe de ser boba e fale direito. Mas se ele estivesse ia ser __tao__ melhor..."_. Hinata balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar oss pensamentos. - Uma vez a Tsunade-sama mandou o meu grupo entregar um pergaminho aqui em Suna. Ai a Temari-san insistiu que a gente passasse a noite na casa dela.

- E como é a casa, Hina-chan?! - perguntou uma mais que curiosa Tenten, que mais do que intretida tinha ate se inclinado para a frente, a fim de escutar melhor.

- Bom, é grande. Tem uns 5 quartos. A cozinha é bem bonita tambem, alem da sala ser enorme e ...

- Perae - cortou Tenten - cinco quartos??? Nossa, que bom. Odeio durmir sozinha...

Todas riram do comentario dela e o sono falou mais alto, entao elas resolveram deixar a curiosidade para o outro dia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Logo pela manha, ela se arrumou e foi a porta do hotel fazer uma pequena surpresa a seus amigos.

Depois de arrumarem suas coisas, o grupo descia as escadas do hotel, rindo de quem estava com a pior cara de sono.

- Que problematico. Tudo bem que a gente tenha que ficar la na casa do Gaara, mas alguem sabe como chegar lá?

Ao ouvirem isso todos pararam. As meninas olharam para a Hyuuga, que logo explicou que nao saberia voltar la, ja que isso foi a tanto tempo e ela so foi uma vez.

Agora foi a vez de Naruto interromper as conversas paralelas e, com um sorriso bobo no rosto - que quase fez Hinata desmaiara de tao lindo - se virar para o moreno a seu lado.

- Aquilo responde sua pergunta, Shikamaru?! - e apontou para a frente.

Foi ai que ele a viu. _"Por Kami-sama, como ela está linda. Que problematico. Eu gostar de uma problematica dessa..."_. Mas logo sua visao foi prejudicada pelas garotas que entre gritinhos de _"Temari-san" _e_ "Que saudade, amiga"_ foram abraçar a Princesa do Vento.

- Temari, que bom te ver, dattebayo!

- É bom te ver tambem, Naruto. O Gaara tambem esta feliz por voce ter vindo. - disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Desde o dia em que o loiro e o ruivo lutaram na floresta de Konoha, onde o primeiro mostrou ao outro que mais caminhos alem do da escuridao, eles se tornaram grandes amigos.

Depois de muitos abraços, foi a vez do Nara conversar com a Sabaku.

- Yo problematica.

_"Ele ainda continua com isso." _- Ohayo, bebe chorao. E ai, gostando de Suna ?

_"Tem coisas que nunca mudam..." _- Quente demais, mas eu posso me acostumar. - disse ele, com um sorriso maroto nos labios que derreteu a Sabaku por dentro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No caminho para a sua casa, Temari foi explicando que a noite haveria uma festa, nada de muito importante. So musica, comida e um pouco de Sake.

Ao chegarem, eles puderam notar o quanto a casa era bonita. Tinha dois andares, toda pintada em tons claros. A sala era realmente espaçosa e la havia um imponente sofa branco.

Apos se acomodarem, ela explicou que na casa haviam 5 quartos, incluindo o dela e o dos irmaos, com duas camas cada um e perguntou aos visitantes como eles iriam se dividir.

- Acho que o melhor seria os meninos separados das meninas. - disse Sakura.

- Mas tem um pequeno problema nisso ai, Sakura. - disse Neji - Vai sobrar um menino e uma menina que teram que dormir juntos.

- Eu nao me importo de ser esse menino, dattebayo! - disse Naruto, sorrindo.

- Ah dobe, vai achando. Se alguem vai ter esse prazer, sou eu!

- Por que voce, Sasuke?! Quem percebeu isso foi eu! - disse um quase irritado Neji.

E ai começou a confusao. Depois de muito bate-boca, o unico que nao tinha se pronnciado resolveu falar.

- Nossa, como voces sao problematicos. - Se virando pra Temari. - Problematica, eu nao me importo de durmir na sala. Esse sofa é grande o suficiente pra mim, entao uma de voces vai ficar dormindo tranquila.

- Mas e hoje Shika, como voce vai fazer? - perguntou Ino.

- Pode deixar, eu hogo uns pefus no canto do meu quarto e ele dormi la. - falou a outra loira, com um sorriso no canto dos labios.

- Pode ser, mais acho que eu vou aproveitar melhor a outra cama. - respondeu o moreno, no mesmo tom.

- Beleza, agora que o Shikamaru ja se arrumou, quem vai durmir com quem ? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Acho que o Neji pode durmir no quarto do Gaara, ele nao vai ligar; a ...

Depois de ouvir o ultimo nome, o coraçao de Ino deu uma descompassada e ela cortou o que a amiga estava dizendo, afim de matar sua curiosidade.

- E onde ele está, Tema?

- Agora ele deve estar no escritorio, mas prometeu que na hora da festa ele ja vai estar aqui.

Entao, depois de muito papo, ficou decidido que os quartos ficariam assim:

Gaara - Neji, Naruto - Sasuke, Sakura - Ino, Hinata - Tenten e Temari - Shikamaru, sendo os ultimos somente na noite da festa.

Enquanto eles se dirigiam aos respectivos quartos, todos no 2º andar, os empregados começaram a preparar a festa no andar de baixo.

* * *

N.A.: Yo minna

Capitulo quentinho aqui pra vcs,

Bom, como fic nao esta terminada e eu to postando os caps assim que escrevo, sugestoes serao sempre bem vindas, okay?

Bjao pra td mundo e reviews, please?? =D

Ja nee


	3. Festa

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas o Gaara ta uma gracinha aqui durmindo na cama do lado.! XD

N.A.: Yoo Minna.

So fazendo algumas observaçoes pertinentes:

- Todos os personagens sao jounnins ou seja, fisicos impecaveis, alem de todos serem maiores de idade.

So isso galerinha, Ja nee

_

* * *

_

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 03 - Festa_

Depois de colocarem suas coisas nos quartos, todos foram se arrumar para a festa. Neji foi o primeiro a se aprontar, ja que estava em sozinho em seu quarto e consequentemente nao havia ninguem para encher a paciencia, como ocorria no quarto de Sauke e vestia uma blusa de capuz sem mangas verde-escura, uma calça jeans escura e um all-star da cor da blusa.

Naruto usava uma camisa branca e um bermudao cinza, que estava acompanhado de um suspensorio; no pe, um all-star player branco e preto. Sasuke estava com uma regata branca justa. Por cima uma caisa semi-social aberta azul-escura; um jeans escuro e um all-star a mesma cor da camisa.

Shikamaru teve de se arrumar no quarto junto com os dois ultimos, ja que nao poderia se trocar junto com Temari. Usava uma blusa preta, que era justa no corpo, uma calça jeans larga, que caia um pouco deixado a mostra a barra de sua cueca box vermelha e um all-satr branco no pe.

Todos eles se encontravam no topo da escada, onde um empregado da casa se encontrava e os tinha avisado que eles do poderiam descer de casais. _Ordens da Srta. Sabaku._

- E entao Sasuke, vai falar finalmente pra Haruno que voce gosta dela? - perguntou Neji.

- Nao sei Neji, é complicado... - respondeu Sasuke.

- Voce que gosta de tornar as coisas problematicas. A menina te ama desde uns 10 anos e voce agora sabe que gosta dela. O que tem de complicado nisso?

- Ih, Shikamaru. Olha quem fala. Prefiro situaçoes problematicas a mulheres problematicas, ou voce acha que a gente nao sabe da sua quedinha pela Tema, hein?!

- Acho que nenhum de voces podem falar nada. Neji, que se acha _o_ genio nao consegue nem falar direito com a Tenten; o Sasuke nao assume, mas ele tem é medo de compromisso; e o Shika ta caidinho por uma que se bobear da uma surra em nós quatro juntos usando so a mao esquerda, dattebayo!

- Voce pode ate estar certo, mas e voce hein, Naruto?! Fala, fala de todo mundo e ate hoje nada com a Hinata. - disse Sasuke por fim.

- Ah, Sasuke, eu acho que a Hina-chan nao gosta de mim... Ela nao me olha nos olhos, nem conversar comigo ela conversa. - disse o loiro, encarando o chao, desolado.

- Como é que ele pode ser tao baka... - Sussurou Neji, para que so Sasuke e Shikamaru ouvissem.

_"Por Kami-sama, como um ser pode ser assim tao lerdo???"_ - perguntava-se Sasuke. Mas logo seus questionamentos internos e os lamentos de Naruto por uma "amor nao correspondido" foram interrompidos quando eles ouviram sons de portas se abrindo.

As garotas apareceram no corredor e quando os rapazes a viram, so faltava ficarem de boca aberta.

Tenten usava um vestido vermelho ate acima dos joelhos, de amarras no pecoço que deixava suas costas nuas e tinha um decote em V; uma sandalia de salto preta e os cabelos soltos. Temari vestia uma blusa tomara-que-caia preta de couro, um jeans bem justo e uma bota de salto alto fino por cima do jeans; tinha os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Sakura estava com uma regata rosa com algumas flores em prata; uma saia pregueada quadriculada preta e rosa e uma sandalia de salto baixo; seus curtos cabelos estavam presos em um unico coque, tirando sua tradicional franja. Ino estava com uma regata roxa curta, que deixava parte de sua barriga a mostra, um short balone preto e uma sandalia de salto de tiras; seus cabelos estavam soltos mas com algumas mechas cacheadas.

Nao se sabia qual deles babava mais, ate que Naruto se recompos e reparou que faltava alguem ali.

- Cade a Hinata?!

- Ela ta no nosso quarto. Disse que ta com vergonha e que depois ela desce. - disse Tenten, em um tom de quem reprovava a atitude da amiga.

Antes mesmo dela terminar, Naruto ja estava andando em direçao ao quarto onde a garota de orbes perolados estava escondida.

- Bom, eu acho que ja podemos ir entao, neh?! - disse Sakura, quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado ali.

- Nada disso - falou uma irritada Ino - A Tema disse pra gente que so podemos descer de casal, pra todo mundo ver a decoraçao la em baixo junto. Mas eu to sobrando aqui... - concluiu a loira triste.

- Sobrando ?!?!?! - perguntou Sasuke, confuso.

- É baka. Voce vai descer com a Sakura, o Neji com a Tenten, o Shika com a Temari e eu to sozinha, ja que o Naruto foi atras de Hinata!

Nesse momento todos ouvem passos subindo a escada e o coraçao da Yamanaka falhou uma batida, so pra depois bater desesperadamente.

Gaara subia as escadas e pelo visual, ele tambem ja estava pronto. Vestia uma camisa justa de gola alta e mangas compridas vinho, uma calça de jeans escuro e um all-star de couro vermelho nos pés.

- Bom, eu nao pude deixar de ouvir a ultima parte, Ino. - disse o Sabaku, tentando nao desmonstrar nenhuma reaçao, o que era quase impossivel, enquanto fitava a loira encantadora a sua frente. _"Nossa, como ele está linda...Que Kami-sama me ajude"_

- Nossa Gaara. Ta lindo hein, maninho...

- Me arrumei la no escritorio mesmo, Temari. As vezes é bom ter um quarto no predio do Kazekage. - disse o ruivo, um pouco incomodado com a observaçao da irma mais velha.

Depois que o ruivo comprimentou todos os shinobis de Konoha ali presente, dois a dois eles começaram a descer. Qual nao foi o susto que os convidados tiveram ao ver que o primeiro andar sa casa havia se transformado quase que em uma boate.

O grande sofa branco nao estava mais la; pufes de todas as cores estavam espalhados pela sala. Em uma das paredes estava montado uma pick-up digna dos melhores DJs - nao havia ninguem la, pois os proprios seriam os DJs, revesando de hora em hora. Havia tambem mesas com comidas e bebidas. No teto, canhos de luzes apontavam em diferentes direçoes, mixando cores e chamando mais ainda eles para a pista de dança improvisada no meio da sala.

Shikamaru foi o primeiro a comandar a festa e com os tipicos fones de ouvido deu uma olhada para um Hyuuga e um Uchiha, questionando-os se nao chamariam suas _amigas _para dançar.

_"Vamos, voce nao é um genio? Por que está parado ai e nao a chama para dançar, hein?! Vai deixar aquele baka do Naruto ter razao, no final das contas???"_ - perguntava-se um moreno de olhos perolados. _"VAMOS!". _- Entao, voce quer dançar?

- Claro, Neji! - disse a dona de orbes chocolates, pegando a mao do moreno e o puxando para a pista de dança.

_"Eu, um Uchiha, com medo? Da onde foi que o dobe tirou isso? Nossa, ate o neji ja tomou uma atitude e eu to aqui, __parado__..."_

- Voce está muito bonito, Sasuke-kun. - disse a dona de cabelos roseos, interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno.

- Arigatou, Sakura, Voce tambem está muito bonita, nao que ja nao seja._ "Por Kami-sama, por que eu disse isso? Agora ja fo..." _- Bom, vamos dançar?

_"O Sasuke-ku me acha bonita 'cha cha!"_ - C-claro, Sasuke-kun. Eu adoraria. - E assim, la foram mais dois.

- Oe, problematica.

- Que foi, bebe chorao?

- Deixa de ser vela do seu irmao e da Yamanaka e vem ficar aqui comigo.

- E por que eu faria isso, preguiçoso?

- Yare, como voce é problematica mulher. Eu posso estar aqui _trabalhando_ mais isso nao me impede de dançar. - disse o moreno, com um sorisso sapeca brincando em seus labios.

O ruivo, por sua vez, nao pensou em falar nada. Ele simplesment estendeu sua mao para a ninja, que mais do que depressa a segurou, enquanto ele a levava onde seus amigos ja estavam dançavam.

Assim a festa correu solta o primeiro andar.

* * *


	4. Tapas e Beijos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas o Gaara ta uma gracinha aqui durmindo na cama do lado.! XD

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 04 - Tapas e Beijos_

_" Como voce é baka! Todo mundo la se divertindo e voce aqui, dentro do quarto porque está com vergonha. Voce poderia __ate__ estar bonita, __ele__ ate poderia te achar bonita. Mas nãããooo, voce nao tem coragem nem de levantar dessa cama e..."_

Hinata é tirada de seus devaneiros ao ouvir o barulho de alguem batendo a porta.

- Hinata, eu posso entrar?

- H-hai, Na-Naruto-kun.

Ele entra e ve a morena sentada na cama, abraçando as proprias pernas.

- Por que voce nao quer descer, dattebayo?

- E-eu...Naru-to-kun...Eu...- ela nao conseguia pensar em uma desculpa menos deploravel do que "eu estou com vergonha".

- Deixa de ser boba, Hinata. Levanta dessa cama e deixa eu ver como voce está.

Sentindo o rosto quente de tao corado, Hinata desceu da cama e ficou de pe, de frenta para o loiro que ainda se encontrava perto da porta. O que nenhum dos dois poderia prever era a sua reaçao.

Involuntariamente, assim pensava ele, ele foi diminuindo a distancia entre eles, ate restarem somente dois passos. Nunca havia visto Hinata mais linda do que ja era. Ela usava um vestido branco tomara-que-caia, que era justo ate o quadril, onde corria solto ate um pouco acima do joelho. So que por cima do vestido havia um espartilho preto, com costura e detalhes em vermelho.

- Go-gomen, Naru-to-kun. Foi a Tenten q-que me vestiu e...

- Shh...Por que voce está se desculpando ?! Voce é muito boba mesmo Hinata.

- Nani ?

- Eu nao entendo por que voce nao quer descer. Voce é a menina mais bonita da festa. Nao que nao seja todos os dias, mais hoje voce esta ma-ra-vi-lho-sa, dattebayo!

_" Naruto-kun me acha bonita?! Todos os dias?!"_ - Vo-ce tambem e-está muito bonito, N-Naruto-kun...

O garoto riu sem graça, coçando a nuca com uma das maos, so pra depois abrir um sorriso que fez o coraçao da Hyuuga derreter dentro do peito.

- Tem certeza que nao quer descer?! - perguntou ele.

Com medo de nao conseguir achar a propria voz, ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e voltou a sua posiçao inicial na cama.

_"Baka, baka, baka. Agora o amor da sua vida vai descer e aproveitar uma festa cheia com os __seus__ amigos, enquanto voce fica aqui. E voce nem ao menos consegue olhar nos olhos dele quanto ele conversa com voce...!"_

O que ela nao esperava era ver o loiro se jogar no pe da cama, se sentando de frente pra ela, a encarando com tanta vontade que ela juraria que ele estava vendo sua alma atraves dos olhos.

- Bom, ja que nós vamos ficar aqui, o que podemos fazer?! - perguntava mais a si mesmo o Uzumaki, enquanto fitava qualquer ponto no teto. - Hmm, acho que ja sei, Hina-chan!!!

- Hina-chan?! - perguntou espantada.

- Hina-chan...Porque, nao posso?! - perguntou o loiro tirando os olhos do teto e os levando ao chao, descepcionado.

- C-claro que pode, Naru-t-to-kun! M-mas o q-que nós va-mos fazer?!

- Espera so um minuto que voca ja vai saber! - disse Naruto, sumindo pela porta logo em seguida, radiante por poder passar a noite toda com a sua amada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"O Neji ta diferente hoje, alem de ta me olhando de um jeito esquisito. Ah, será que eu sou tao baca assim por gostar dele?" _- Neji, aconteceu alguma coisa? Voce parece meu preocupado, ansioso...

_"O sexto sentido dela tinha que funcionar logo agora, ou será que ta assim tao na cara???"_ - Nao Tenten, nao é nada nao, so estava pensandoo...

- Pode falar, eu sou sua amiga. _"Nao por vontade propria"_. Vamos, voce sabe que pode contar comigo...

O moreno decidiu que a melhor coisa que el poderia fazer naquele momento era nao pensar. Ela tomou um susto quando se viu sendo puxada pela cintura, ao mesmo tempo que o Hyuuga a sua frente selava os labios dos dois. Ele esperava tapas e pontapes, ate uma kunai enfiada no seu braço - conhecia o temperamento da morena - mas fi surpreendido quando ela o enlaçou pelp pescoço dando total liberdade para ele aprofundar o beijo. Ficaram assim, ate que se separaram em busca de um ar que nunca deveria ter acabado.

- Tenten...

- Shhh - interrompeu a garota, colocando um dedo nos labios de Neji, so para depois o envolver em um outro beijo carinhoso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estava sentado observando a Haruno que se divertia como nunca no comando da pick-up. Lembrava-se de quantas vezes havia decidido dizer a garota que a amava e sempre deixava para o outro dia. Mas hoje ela estava linda e o melhor de tudo era que ela o amava tambem. Tanto que uma vez pedira que ele nao fosse embora ou que a levasse junto, ele so nao podia ficar sem ele.

Podia sentir uma dor quase fisica ao se lembrar daqueles tempos, mas ele estava de volta, o Sasuke-kun dela. Tentava nao pensar nisso, mas quase sempre se perguntava o que aconteceria com ela se ele decidisse deixa-la novamente. _"Pare de pensar besteiras sua baka. Isso ja faz muito tempo e alias, ele voltou nao? Pare de bobagem e divirta-se. Voce esta em uma festa, nao é hora para preocupaçoes bobas."_

Se levantou e antes de dar o primeiro passo, quase foi atropelado pelo shinobi dono de orbes azuis, que parou em frente a mesa de comida e pegou tudo o que conseguia carregar.

- Oe dobe, ta louco é?

- Foi mal, Sasuke-baka, nem ti vi. Ah faz um favor pra mim?

- Pode falar, mas nao acostuma...

- Avisa pra Tenten que ela nao vai ficar no quarto com a Hinata hoje, por que eu vou ficar la com ela, dattebayo.

- Nani?

- Isso mesmo. Ela e eu vamos trocar de quarto, pelo menos por hoje. Agora deixa eu ir porque a Hina-chan ta me esperando! - e foi embora na mesma velocidade que chegou.

Sentou-se de novo. _Amanha_ falaria com ela, sem falta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- A Sakura ta me chamando. Ja deve ta na minha vez de cuidar do som. Vamos?!

- Hai, Kazekage-sama. - disse a garota, divertida.

- Voce sabe que eu nao gosto que me chame assim, Ino.

- Ih, estressadinho. Eu tava so brincando.

Depois de uns 20 minutos observando o ruivo _trabalhando_ na festa, a loira resolveu falar no assunto tao evitado pelos dois.

- Gaara, como a gente vai fazer agora?

- Eu nao sei. - disse ele cabisbaixo, ja sabendo do que se traava.

- A Godaime nunca me da missoes pra Suna, so o Shika que fica vindo pra ca. E a ultima vez que voce foi pra Konoha foi a mais de 2 meses!

Gaara abraçou Ino carinhosamente, aproveitando-se da escuridao que predominava naquele canto da festa. - Voce tem que entender que é dificil pra mim tambem.

- Alem do mais, acho que quase todos eles ja sabem que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a gente.

- Ja estava na hora tambem neh. Quase 7 meses e agora que eles estao desconfiando? Eu sempre soube que os ninjas de Konoha eram meio devagar, mais eu nunca ia imaginar que ia ser tanto...

Vendo que seu comentario tinha surtido o efeito desejado - despertar a raiva da loira - ele esboçou um sorriso no canto dos labios e antes dela começar a protestar, ele a beijou.

- Falando no preguiçoso, onde ele está? - perguntou ela, depois que se separaram.

- Eu vi a Tema indo la pra fora nao faz 20 minutos. Ele deve ta durmindo em alguem lugar do jardim. - Os dois riram e se beijaram novamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Temari andava de um lado para o outro, xingando ate a 19ª geraçao dos Nara. Foi quando avistou uma silhueta conhecia encostada na parede do lado de fora da casa.

- O que voce ta fazendo aqui, preguiçoso?

- Yo. Nada de interessante. So olhando o ceu. - disse ele, sem olha-la.

- Hunf - bufou ela - ate a noite voce fica com essa palhaçada.

- Deixa de ser problematica mulher. Ate aqui voce vai ficar pegando no meu pé.

- Voce esta na minha vila, na minha casa. Pelo menos tinha que ta aproveitando a nossa festa. - disse ela, cruzando os braços, aborrecida.

- O som ta muito alto e eu nao quero ficar la dentro de vela de um monte de gente junta. É problematico demais.

- Problema é seu - disse ela, virando de costas e se dirigindo pra dentro, sem antes soltar essa - Ia ficar de vela por vontade propria, oportunidade pra nao ficar que nao ia faltar.

Ele se virou, mais ja era tarde de mais, ela ja havia entrado.

_"Problematico"_ - pensou ele, colocando as maos atras da propria cabeça, antes de voltar seu olhaar para o ceu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto voltou para o quarto e colocou tudo o que havia pego no chao, perto da cama e olhou para a morena sentada na cama, que o olhava com uma cara de quem nao entendia nada.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas da festa pra gente comer e como mesmo aqui de cima da pra escutar as musicas que estao rolando la embaixo, voce pode aproveitar um pouquinho, mesmo estando aqui dentro, dattebayo!

Hinata nao tinha palavras. Ela estava distraida demais com o gesto do Uzumaki, para reparar que o mesmo se sentava mais perto do que o normal a seu lado.

* * *

Yo minna,

Bom mais um cap. Puts to muito rapida hj.! uahsushushsh

**Respondendo review**:

_Hyuuga ALe_: Acho que seu desejo vai ser realizado mais rapido do que voce pensaa.! *.*

brigadao a todos que estao lendo e deem uma passadinha na minha outra fic : You're the music in me. Ta la no meu perfil.

Bom, amanha eu posto cap novinho okay.!

Ja nee


	5. Mudança

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Tirando o Shika, que eu sequestrei a uns 10 dias. =P

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 05 - "Mudança"_

Sasuke ainda estava sentado observando Sakura pelo canto do olho. Viu quando Tenten a puxou para um canto e começou a lhe contar algo, que fez a rosada dar um suspiro e um abraço na amiga. Nao tinha a minina ideia do que conversavam, estava longe demais para ouvir. Um nao-entusiasmado Neji sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Voce sabe o que aquelas duas ali estao conversando ? - perguntou ele ao Hyuuga, apontando com a cabela onde as garotas estavam.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. _Com certeza_ ele sabia do que elas estavam _comentando_. Deu dois suspiros e respirou fundo. Contou ao Uchiha tudo o que tinha feito naquela noite, adicionando seus questionamentos se aquilo era certo.

O dono dos orbes onix ficou perplexo com o passo que seu amigo deu, mas ainda sim o parabenizou e disse que se ele gostava mesmo da garota, ele nao tinha nada a temer. Calaram-se quando as duas começaram a andar em suas direçoes e a morena se prontificou a sentar do lado do Hyuuga.

- Yo Tenten, eu tenho um recado pra voce...

- Fala entao, Sasuke. Odeio ficar curiosa. - disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nao sei se voce vai gostar: o Naruto pediu pra te avisar que voce foi expulsa do seu quarto.

- Nande?????

- Ele me falou que vai ficar la com a Hinata essa noite e que voce vai ter que arrumar outro lugar pra durmir.

Todos olhavam pra Neji, esperando ele dar uma louca, sair correndo arrebentando a porta do quarto e tirar o loiro de perto de sua prima a pontapés.

- Que foi? Por que ta todo mundo olhando pra mim com essa cara, como se eu fosse um psicopata? - perguntou o dono de orbes perolados.

- A gente ta esperando o acesso de furia, o instinto protetor baixar ou algo assim... - disse Sakura, entre risos.

- Nao vou dizer que eu nao fico incomodado com isso, mas se o baka ta la com a Hinata é porque ela deixou ou quer, qualquer um dos dois. - disse ele, decidido - Alias, agora, eu tenho algo muito mais importante com o que me preocupar. - e pegou a mao da menina sentada ao seu lado.

Tenten corou com o gesto. Nunca imaginou que Neji fosse assim. Nao o Neji durao e que sempre usava a razao que ela conhecia a tanto tempo. E pra falar a verdade, ela estava gostando muito mais dessa versao 2.0 dele.

- Mas se o Naruto foi pro quarto da Hinata, quem vai pro seu quarto, Sasuke-kun?

_"É agora. Vamos la Sasuke, voce consegue. Um passo de cada vez." _- Nao sei, Sakura. Voce nao quer ocupar a cama que está vazia la nao??? - perguntou ele, como se isso nao fosse nada de mais.

- Voce quer que eu...

- Va pro meu quarto e durma la comigo ? Sim, por que nao? - Disse o moreno, ainda mantendo a pose de "isso nao é nada de mais."

_"O Sasuke-kun quer que eu durmo com ele, 'cha cha!" _- Claro, como voce disse, por que nao? - disse ela, tentando se manter quieta, mas dando 1000 pulos de alegria por dentro.

- Ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem, mas eu continuo sem quarto... - disse uma cabisbaixa Tenten.

- Bom, eu acho que eu tive uma ideia. - disse Sakura, com um sorriso sapeca para a amiga. - Mas antes eu tenho que ir ali conversar com a Ino. - dizendo isso a rosada se retirou, procurando a amiga loira.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara checou seu relogio. Duas e meia da manha. _"Eu tenho que trabalhar amanha cedo..."_ - pensava ele. Estava sentado em um dos pufes mais afastados da sala, com Ino abraçada a se lado. Estavam em silencio, algo que a garota so conseguia fazer quando estava perto dele. Nao sabia o porque, mas o silencio com ele diziz muito mais do que as proprias palavras.

Um sinal de alerta tocou dentro de sua cabeça ao ouvir uma escandalosa Sakura gritar seu nome, ficando o som cada vez mais alto. _"Ela está chegando ."_ - pensou, se afastando de seu amado, sem antes lhe dar um beijo estalado nos labios. Levantou-se e foi atras da voz irritande de sua amiga.

- Yo, testuda, o que foi?

- Oe, Ino-porca-chan, eu tenho uma proposta pra lhe fazer?

- Diz entao...

O ruivo observava o conversa que de repente ficou inaudivel a seus ouvidos. Pra quem estava fazendo aquele escandalo, bem que elas estava, sendo bem discretas agora. Sakura voltava dando pulinhos de onde quer que seja que ela tenha vindo e viu Ino voltar com um sorriso no rosto e si alinhar em seus braços novamente.

- O que estavam conversando? - perguntou o ruivo, tentando esconder sua curiosidade.

- Nada de mais, so que eu vou durmir com voce hoje... - disse ela, como se isso nao fosse nada de mais.

- Nani?

- Deixa eu te explicar... - disse ela, com um sorriso sapeca.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Nani ? - perguntou Neji e Tenten juntos, no mesmo tom que Gaar tinha feito quando soube da mesma coisa.

- Isso mesmo, a Ino e o Neji vai trocar de quarto, ja que o quarto que ele tava é o do Gaara, e a gente nao podia simplemente expulsar ele de la. Assim ele vai estar em um quarto que, coincidentemente, tem uma cama sobrando...

- Voce nao perde tempo hein? - sussurou o Uchiha pra que ela ouvisse.

- So ajudando uns amigos - respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- Bom, entao eu acho que a gente tenha que fazer uma _mudança_ agora, nao?

- Sim, sim. Todos nós, Tenten. Ou melhor, nem todos, ja que o Shika e Tema ja tinham se arranjado desde o começo... - disse Sasuke.

- Entao vamos logo. A gente se encontra no quarto da Hina com o Naruto daqui a pouco, ok? E Sasuke-kun, será que voce pode levar a comida que ta sobrando aqui la pra cima tambem?

- Hai - disseram os tres em unissono.

- Eu vou avisar a Tema, e ela se encarrega do irmao depois. - disse Sakura, indo na direçao contraria da de seus amigos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Temari brigava com Shikamaru _mais uma vez_, tentando fazer ele se levantar. Ouviu quando a musica dentro da casa cessou, mas nao deu muita atençao. Ja eram 3 da manha, ja estava mais do que na hora.

- Oe, Temari, Shikamaru.

- Yo, Sakura, o que foi ? - perguntou Shikamaru, que estava deitado usando as maos de travesseiro, com uma Temari ao seu lado com as maos na cintura.

Ela passou rapidamente o relatorio do que havia sido decidido minutos atras, indo embora em seguida, por que ela tembem tinha que re-arrumar suas coisas.

- Isso quer dizer que agora eu nao preciso mais durmir no sofa, ja que ta todo mundo de dupla.

- Voce vai durmir no sofa hoje e todos os dias se nao se levantar agora, Nara Shikamaru. - disse uma mais do que irritada Temari.

Temendo pela sua vida, ao ver o odio que brilhava naqueles olhos - que ele ainda nao sabia se eram verdes ou azuis - ele resolveu se levantar.

- Yare, yare. Ja estou de pé. Feliz, problematica?

- Nao, por que voce so faz as coisas quando uma ameaça de morte é eminente... - disse ele, cruzando os braços e se virando de costas pra ele, voltando pra casa.

Shikamaru teve uma estranha sensaçao de déjà-vu, suspirou e foi atras daquela loira, que causava sensaçoes tao estranhas nele.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quando Tenten entrou no quarto para refazer suas mala, se deparou com uma cena mais do que inusitada: Naruto e Hinata sentados no chao, rindo e conversando, como se fossem melhores amigos a vida toda. Reparou tambem numa garafa seca de sakê encostada no pé da cama.

Contou as amigos o que havia acontecido na festa - sem maiores detalhes - e o que havia sido decidido. O efeito que o alcool tinha sobre os dois foi cortado quase que imediatamente pela adrenalina que começou a correr em seus corpos, e o pensamento foi quase o mesmo: _"Eu e a(o) Hinata (Naruto) juntos no mesmo quarto? Mas era so uma noite..."_

Cerca de 20 minutos depois do susto inicial, Sasuke entra no quarto e joga uma mochila na cabeça do loiro que estava sentado em uma cama, calado, enquanto observava Hinata fazer o mesmo que ele.

- Itaiiiii... - disse ele, passando a mao na cabeça.

- Voce tinha era que me agradecer por eu ter trazido suas coisas, dobe. - disse ele, sentando-se no chao.

Todos os outros entraram, fazendo-o ficar ligeiramente cheio.

- Bom Sakura, por que voce pediu pra gente vir pra ca? - perguntou Temari, encostada no batente da porta.

- Eu achei que a gente podia fazer alguma coisa aqui, todo mundo junto. Por que se a Hinata nao vai a festa, a festa vem a Hinata. - disse a Haruno, fazendo a amiga corar.

- Tudo bem, mas a gente vai fazer? A gente so tem essa comida que tava la em baixo e essas 5 garrafas de sake... - disse Sasuke.

- Eu ja sei! - disse Ino, se dirigindo pro meio do quarto. - A gente pode brincar de verdade ou desafio.

- Eu topo. - falou Tenten, seguindo a amiga que sentara no chao, indicando os outros a fazerem o mesmo, formando uma roda.

Como ninguem tinha uma ideia melhor, resolveram acatar a da loira. Depois de arredarem um pouco as camas, afim de conseguirem mais espaço, todos os 10 ninjas fizeram uma roda no chao e pegando a garafa que estava perto da cama de Hinata, começaram a brincadeira.

* * *

N.A.: Yoo minna

Eu acho que eu ja disse isso antes, mais eu to rapidinha neh.

Bom, como eu ja fiz o cap vou postar ele aqui de ma vez. Ai amanha ja tem um novin in folha aki, okay?!

Enjoy.!

P.S.: ta vendo esse botao verde ai em baixo? Entao, cada vez que voce apertar ele, vai fazer uma autora MUITO feliz,

alem de te deixar mais Kawaii... XD - Reviews, por favor.

Quero muito saber se estao gostando.! =P

Ja nee


	6. Verdade ou Desafio?

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças... *.*

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 06 - "Verdade ou Desafio?"_

Quando começaram a brincadeira, ja passava de 3:30 da manha. Para dar uma animada, eles decidiram que quem nao quisesse fazer o que lhe foi designado no desafio, tomaria uma dose bem generosa de sake.

Ino - Hinata

- Começar com uma quietinha...Hmm, verdade ou desafio, Hina-chan?

Hinata escolheu desafio e antes que a outra pudesse sequer pensar em alguma coisa, ela pegou o copo de sake que ja estava preparado no chao e o virou num gole só, sentindo a cabeça girar.

- Ah, a menina ja ta ate conformada! - disse Sasuke, rindo da situaçao.

Sakura - Gaara

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio

- Da uma volta correndo pelado pelo quarteirao da sua casa!

- Estas louca mulher?!! Eu sou o Kazekage, se eu fizer isso o povo de Suna me chuta daqui.

- Tudo bem. - pega o sake e estende pra ele - Bebeeeendo!

Sasuke - Naruto

- E ai, dobe?

- Logico que é desafio, dattebayo! Nao precisava nem perguntar...

- Sabe que eu achei a ideia da Sakura bem criativa?! - disse, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- So voce que nao é. - disse o loiro arrancando risadas de todos, menos Sasuke, que ficou de cara fechada. - E se voce ta querendo me encher de sake, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, dattebayo!

A unica que nao correu para a janela, querendo presenciar tao cena, foi Hinata, que ficou da cor de um pimentao so com o pensamento.

Temari - Neji

- Verdade ou desafio, Neji-san?

- Desafio

- Esse povo ta corajoso, hoje nao?! Hmm - mao no queixo - deixa eu pensar...

- ...

- Ta calor aqui, nao? Voce nao quer tirar esse kimono nao, Neji-san? - perguntou a garota, com um sorriso mais do que malicioso.

- _Voce_ quer que eu tire a roupa?

- Pode ter certeza que eu nao faço isso por mim - olha pra Tenten, que fita um ponto muito interessante no teto - E nao é tudo tambem, so o principal do kimono ta bom.

Neji desamarra sua roupa e a coloca de seu lado. Tenten se perdia no abdomen trabalhado do jounnin, se esquecendo ate onde estava. (**n.a:** uiiiii, delicinha.!)

- Alguem joga uma toalha pra Tenten aqui, senao depois a gente pode escorregar na baba e cair, 'ttebayo!

Todos riram do comentario, que fez a garota corar levemente e fitar um ponto agora no chao; e encheu o ego do Hyuuga.

Entre muitas perguntas inuteis, algumas respostas nao passaram despercebidas.

- Temari nao era virgem - Shikamaru se levantou e foi _beber_ agua quando a pergunta foi feita.

- Gaara admitiu que ele e Ino tinham, sim, alguma coisa - para a total surpresa da loira

- Sakura pegou Jirayia e Tsunade nos maiores amassos uns anos atras - coisa que ela so disse depois de fazer todos jurarem, umas tres vezes, que nunca iriam falar sobre isso.

- Naruto ja tinha ficado com a Ayame, filha do tio do ramen, depois de vencer uma aposta. E isso era _segredo absoluto_.

Muitos desafios tambem foram feitos e as 5:40 da manha - quando eles ja nao estavam mais se aguentando acordados - o ultimo desafio fez todos acordarem e a adrenalina corria solta.

Tenten - Naruto

- Desafio, certo?

- Hai, 'ttebayo!

A morena olhou para todos e esse momento precioso nao poderia passar em branco, nao com ela decidindo o que o loiro teria que fazer.

- Voce vai ter que beijar a Hinata.

* * *

Yo minna,

Nao escrevi esse cap mais cedo, por que no humor que eu tava, era capaz de ter invadido Suna com a Akatsuki e destruir tudo por la.

Nao que essa ideia ainda tenha saido da minha cabeça! A.A

Gomen ne, sei que ele ta curtinho, mas compenso no outro, prometo!!!

Mas ta ai, novinho em folha.!

Participem da campanha FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ... é so clicar nesse botao verdinhu ai, super sexy.!

Kissus, Ja nee


	7. Quartos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças... *.*

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 07 - Quartos_

- Voce vai ter que beijar a Hinata!

_"Yooosh! Ate que enfim alguem que pensa no meio desse povo todo. Arigatou, Tenten. Vou te agradecer pelo resto da vida, dattebayo!"_

_"Pe-perai...Como a-assim __beijar a Hinata__?! EU VOU BEIJAR O NARUTO-KUN...'CHA CHA" _

(**n.a:** Ate parece que o Narutinho é muito inteligente pra falar dos outros neh?! E a inner da Hina-chan so aparece nos momentos mais _propicios_!!! Continuando... 8D)

Naruto so faltou levantar as maos aos ceus e agradecer a Kami-sama por atender suas preces. Engatinhou ate o outro lado da roda, onde Hinata estava sentada, vendo que a garota o seguia com os olhos, nao sabendo que o que estava vendo neles era _surpresa, medo _ou _alegria ???_

Parou de frente a ela, que tinha medo que o loiro pudesse ouvir as batidas do seu coraçao. Parecia que ele ia escapar pelo peito. Sentiu a mao dele acariciar seu rosto, tao levemente que se nao estivesse com os olhos _bem_ abertos, o toque poderia passar como uma peça de sua imaginaçao.

Foi se aproximando lentamente e quando finalmente tocou seus labios com os da Hyuuga - CATAPLOF - ela cai desmaiada, deixando todo o _publico_ que assistia a cena com gotas na cabeça.

- Tipico da Hinata... - disse Sakura, ajudando o loiro a colocar a bela adormecida na cama.

- Eu acho que por hoje ja chega ne, minna? A gente nao pode querer aproveitar uma viagem inteira em uma noite so... - falou Temari, que ao si levantar nao conseguiu se apoiar nas pernas, que estavam dormentes de tanto ficar sentada. Shikamaru a enlaçou pela cintura, antes que a loira fosse de cabeça no chao, fazendo com que ela corasse com a proximidade repentina.

- Nao é tao facil te fazer corar. - disse ele, enquanto soltava a garota que parecia milagrosamente ter recuperado o uso das pernas.

- Nao sei do que voce está falando, preguiçoso. - falou, sem encarar o Nara, nao percebendo o sorriso discreto que ele abrir ao ouvi-la.

- Acho que nao tem problema deixar o Naruto aqui, ja que a Hinata-sama ta desmaiada.

- Hinata-sama...Hinata-sama... - saiu resmungando Tenten do quarto.

Assim cada um foi para o seu aposento, mas algo dizia a todos eles que eles nao dormiriam assim tao rapido e que trocariam mais uma vez a noite pelo dia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quarto 01

Shikamaru ja estava deitado sentindo o sono possuir cada celula do seu corpo (**n.a:** que exagero.!), quando viu Temari sair do banheiro vestindo uma camisola muito _convidativa_.

- Gostou Shika? - disse ela, com um sorriso maroto, dando uma volta para que o rapaz a visse de todos os angulos possiveis.

- Feh, isso é muito problematico Tema. A gente ta na sua casa. Se seus irmaos desconfiarem de alguma coisa eu sou um homem morto. - respondeu o Nara, ja sentado observando a garota dar os poucos passos que a colocaria em direçao a sua cama.

- Deixa de ser medroso, preguiçoso. Ou voce acha que ia deixar alguem encostar um so dedo em voce. Ta que a gente namora escondido, mas mesmo assim voce nao deixa de ser meu namorado. - disse ela, enquanto se aninhava aos braços do moreno.

- Tudo bem, voce que sabe. Depois se ficar _viuva_ antes da hora, a culpa é sua. - falou ele, em um tom que finalizava a conversa. Nao porque estava com sono, mas porque tinha algo muito mais interessante para fazer com a garota a sua frente. (**n.a:** uiiiiiii! XD)

Quarto 02

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, tentando clarear a mente nublada com os pensamentos de dormir no mesmo quarto que o Uchiha. Ela havia tomado banho primeiro, queria tirar aquele cheiro de sake - que lembrava vagamente sua mestra - rapido do corpo e agora ouvia o barulho do chuveiro desligar.

Quanto a porta do banheiro foi aberta, ela quase teve um infarto. _Quase_. Pois nunca no mundo ela iria querer morrer e nunca mais ter a chance de ver aquela cena de novo: Sasuke saiu do banho vestindo somente uma calça de moletom, deixando a mostra seu torax totalmente trabalhado. Enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha e nao pode perceber a Haruno que lhe comia com os olhos. Fingiu que ja estava dormindo, ao perceber que o moreno tirava a toalha da cabeça e a jogava em um lugar que ela nao se deu ao luxo de ver onde era.

Sasuke se virou para a garota e estranhou ve-la dormindo antes de soltar um _"Boa noite, Sasuke-kun"_ antes. Nao deixou de reparar no baby-doll que ela vestia: uma blusa e um short rosas, com flores prateadas espalhadas por toda a sua extençao. Outra coisa, que nem se quisesse deixaria de reparar, foi o corpo da mesma: esguio, com as curvas mais lindas que aqueles olhos ja tinham visto. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos que lhe instigavam a tocar aquela pele, que as olhos parecia tao macia, so pra ver se sua imaginaçao lhe fazia justiça. Jogou-se na cama e suspirou. Com certeza _amanha_ ele falaria com ela.

Quarto 03

Roupas poderiam ser vistas jogadas por todo o quarto e um silencio confortavel estava instaurado no comodo a alguns minutos, coisa que nao acontecia antes.

- Eu senti sua falta. - disse, passeando a mao pelos braços da garota deitada em seu peito.

- Nossa, assim eu me sinto ate importante! O Kazekage-sama sentiu minha falta!!! - brincava ela, levantando a cabeça e o olhando nos olhos.

- Ja disse que nao gosto que me chama assim, Ino.

- Gomen, gomen. Mas é tao engraçado ver voce com essa carinha de mal, que eu nao resisto. - disse, dando um beijo estalado no ruivo. - Eu tambem senti sua falta.

Ele sorriu, _muito discretamente_, e ela deitou-se novamente. Teriam que aproveitar todo o tempo juntos daquela viagem, pois sabiam o gosto ruim que a saudade deixava ao longo dos dias.

Quarto 04

Neji olhava para a garota, que praticamente tinha desmaia de sono, com olhos apaixonados. Tinha decidido tomar alguma iniciativa somente hoje, mas se pudesse a noite terminaria de um jeito diferente e com certeza ela nao estaria dormindo _vestida_ em uma cama diferente da dele.

Ainda olhava pra ela quando se lembrou da discussao de alguns minutos atras. Nao sabia que ela era tao ciumenta, principalmente em relaçao a prima dele. Nao sabia o motivo disso, afinal, Hinata era apenas a Hinata. Mas ela nao. Ela era o amor da vida dele, so nao sabia disso ainda. Desligou o abajur e tentou dormir. Com certeza a sua opçao era a melhor.

Durmia tranquilamente ate seus sonhos serem invadidos por um Hyuuga sem kimono. Tao lindo, tao _sexy_... Acordou assustada com tais pensamentos. Virou-se e o viu. Tao lindo. Aquela pele tao branca, aqueles braços tao fortes... Suspirou e deitou-se de novo. Mal sabia ela que seus planos para uma noite diferente eram os mesmos que os dele.

Quarto 05

Naruto ainda nao acreditava que ela tinha desmaiado justo naquela hora. Mas nao culpava, ela desmaiava so de olhar pra ele. So nao sabia ainda o _porque_. (**n.a:** baka! n.n ) Sentou-se no chao, ao lado da cama dela e ficou a observando.

_"Parece um anjo, dattebayo!"_. A luz da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava as feiçoes tranquilas da garota, que mais parecia ja estar dormindo. Seus cabelos legros constratavam com a pele alva, lhe dando um ar angelical.

Piscou um pouco os olhos tentando se lembrar o por que de estar ali. Corou furiosamente quando sua memoria se mostrou muito boa. Sentou-se na cama, observando o quarto aparentemente vazio. Se assustou ao ver Naruto durmindo com a cabeça apoiada ao lado de sua cama. Passou as maos pelo cabelo loiro do rapaz, vendo-o se mexer ao toque. Deitou de novo, fingindo durmir.

Levantou a cabeça. Jurava que tinha sentido alguma coisa.

- Foi so um sonho, 'ttebayo. - como queria que fosse verdade. Sentiu o corpo doer, pedindo para que ele fosse pra cama, coisa que logo obedeceu. Nao antes de dar um beijo na testa da garota e lhe dizer _"Boa noite, Hina-chan"_.

Se nao fosse pelo sonolencia, ele provavelmente teria reparado que sua _bela adormecida_ tinha corado com seu ato.

* * *

N.A: Yo minna,

Bom mais um cap ai pra vcs.

Espero que estejam gostando - n.n -

Criticas?! o.o Elogios?! *.* Sugestoes?! 8D - aquele botaozinhu verde, super sexy, ta ai pra isso.!

Aperta ele, vai!!! ^.^

Kissus, Ja nee


	8. Presentes

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças... *.*

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 08 - Presentes_

No cafe da manha a mesa, parecia que alguem tinha morrido. Ninguem se atrevia a dizer uma palavras. Uns por que estavam com sono, outros por que nao queriam lembrar da noite anterior e outros por que estavam com vergonha de mais pra se quer abrir a boca.

De tao calado que o comodo estava, Shikamaru quase dormiu sentado na cadeira. Teria conseguido se a kunoichi ao seu lado nao fosse a Princesa do Vento, que nao o deixava quieto por mais de 2 minutos.

Ate Naruto estava calado, sua cabeça ainda estava processando os acontecimentos da outra noite, alem de seu corpo estar todo dolorido, pelo tempo que ele passou dormindo sentado no chao, velando o sono de Hinata.

Gaara sugeriu que sua irma levasse os ninjas da folha para dar uma volta na cidade, conhecerem mais os locais, visitarem a feira, etc. Assim, depois que todos acabaram de comer, sairam em direçao a porta. Ino que estava sentada ao lado do Kazekage foi impedida, sutilmente, de sair, sendo segurada na cadeira por um monte de _areia_.

O Sabaku lhe deu um beijo estalado nos labios, desejando lhe um _bom-dia_ (**n.a: **olha o que o amor faz... XD) e saindo logo depois, liberando a garota que ficou estatica no lugar, ainda mais apaixonada do que estava antes de dormir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hinata ia andando pela feira, observando os lindos lenços, parando depois para decidir qual levaria para sua irma. Foi surpreendida por maos que passearam a sua frente, mostrando um bonito vestido azul de um tecido bem leve.

- Gostou, Hina-chan?

- É mu-muito bonito, N-naruto-kun!

Ele colocou o vestido em suas maos, virando-se de costas e andando na direçao contraria da qual apareceu. Parou depois de uns passos e se virou para a garota, que olhava a peçaa sem entender o que estaca acontecendo.

- É pra voce, Hina-chan. Achei muito bonito quando eu vi e lembrei de voce, dattebayo! - disse o garoto, com o sorriso que a garota amava nos labios, voltando a caminhar logo depois.

A Hyuuga olhou para a roupa e sorriu. Sua felicidade podia ser sentida no ar. Guardou o vestido em sua bolsa e voltar seu olhar para os lenços, sem realmente ve-los.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Temari andava pela feira despreocupadamente - depois de dar umas voltas com seus convidados pela vila, deixou-os livres para comprarem o que quiserem, combinando de encontrar com eles depois, na porta da sorveteria.

Parou de andar de repente e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Sabia mais do que ninguem o que estava acontecendo. Nunca esquecia a primeira vez que tinha passado por isso. _"Maldito Exame Chunnin..."_, ja havia pensado ela muitas vezes. Foi la que o enfrentou pela primeira vez e foi quando salvou a vida dele que se apaixonou.

Sentiu-sse virar contra a propria vontade e começar a andar na direçao de um rapaz que fazia o mesmo.

- O que quer, preguiçoso? - perguntou, com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Feh, problematica. - disse ele, liberando o jutsu - Se nao me quer aqui, eu vou embora. - e se virou, mas nao deu sequer um passo, pois foi impedido por uma mao que segurou seu braço.

Virou-se novamente e viu que a loira sorria. O abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

- O que quer, preguiçoso? - repetiu a pergunta ainda abraçada a ele.

O relacionamento dos dois, se bobear, era mais longo do que o da sua colega de time com o irmao dela. Mas eles eram mais cuidadosos. Temiam pela sua paz se algo viesse a tona. Mas Shikamaru nao queria mais isso. Alisou a caixinha preta dentro de seu bolso com a ponta dos dedos.

- Yare, problematica. Nao é nada. Nao posso ficar mais perto de voce, nao? - perguntou, sem deixar a tao conhecida cara de tedio sair de seu rosto.

- Pode, sim. Mas voce nunca foi tao descuidado assim. A gente ta no meio da rua...E se algum deles passar e ver nós dois?

Ele deu os ombros e ela o olhou desconfiada. Desde de quando _seu_ preguiçoso era assim? Nao sabia o que era ao certo, mas que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, estava.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Andava de um lado para o outro procurando uma certa morena de coques. Viu que ela estava sentanda num banco de uma praça proxima, olhando para o nada.

- Yo. - disse simplesmente, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Yo, Neji. - respondeu, voltando seu olhar para suas maos.

Nao sabiam o que dizer e o silencio ja estava começando a se tornar inquietante. Encostou-se no braço do rapaz e la ficou, como se pedisse "colo". Ele passou os braços pelo seu ombro e a abraçou forte, nao sabia muito bem o motivo, so uqe devia fazer aquilo.

Palavras eram desnecessarias para os dois - por agora - e ela tambem o abraçou. Ficaram assim por um espaço de tempo que podia variar entre segundos e anos. Nao fazia diferança para os dois. Haviam, enfim, achado seu lugar no mundo: os braços do outro.

- Tenten / Neji... - disseram juntos. - Nossa, estavam ate sincronizados! Sorriam com pensamentos que tambem deveriam ser os mesmos e selaram aquele momento precioso - sem brigas e discussoes - com um terno e apaixonado beijo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era agora. Era agora. Estava mais do que decidido. Nunca tivera tanta força de vontade em sua vida. Nem quando alimentava aquele odio desnecessario pelo seu nii-san. Todos tiveram a sua oportunidade, por que ele tambem nao poderia ser feliz?

Passar do lado de um Hyuuga abraçado a uma Mitsashi so o fez tomar mais coragem e ir de encontro com o seu mais novo objetivo.

Sakura estava sentada nos pes de uma cerejeira (**n.a: **Cliche isso, nao?! - n.n - ), bebericando um suco de ameixa, quando avistou um certo moreno, com uma determinaçao a tanto tempo nao vista estampada no rosto, andando na direçao onde estava. _"Estranho..."_ - pensou ela, _"...mas mesmo assim, lindo!!! Cha cha"_ - sua inner completou.

- Oe, Sasuke, o que f-

- Nao fala! - disse, depositando um dedo nos labios da garota. - Deixa eu fala primeiro... Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele se posicionou a sua frente.

-_ "Vamos la. Voce consegue!!!"_ Bom, Sakura, é o seguinte... A muito tempo que eu quero te falar uma coisa e eu acho que agora eu tenho coragem suficiente pra isso. - viu nos olhos dela um pedido de continue, respirou sonoramente duas vezes e continuou - Sakura, eu t...

BUM (**n.a:** Gomen minna, mais isso era pra ser o barulho de uma explosao super hiper mega phodastica!!! )

Foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma explosao. Se levantou assustado e viu uma grande nuvem de poeira e areia.

- O que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun?! - perguntou a kunoichi, amendrontada demais pra por si mesma.

- Parece uma explosao e a fumaça ta vindo da...casa do Gaara! - respondeu, pegando a rosada pela mao e seguindo correndo paraa residencia do Kazekage.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo minna - começa a apanhar dos leitores - gomen, gomen! Eu sei que esse cap demorou horrores...

Mas eu tenho os culpados:

1 - Eu comecei a trabalhar! - eu sei, eu sei, isso eh msm muito triste -

2 - Minha veia criativa secou, definitivamente esses dias...

3 e o maior culpado de todos - O casal Neji e Tenten!!!

Puts, é muito dificil escrever desses dois. Nossa. Tinha dias que eu ficava horas na frente do notebook e nao saia nada. Absolutamente nada!!!

Mas eu fiz o que pude... Desculpa msm, viu?!

Respondendo os reviews: Hyuuga Ale: voce é uma gracinha! - n.n - arigato pelos reviews w nao me mate quando ler esse cap. Seu casal favorito quase me matou esses dias. Que bom que voce gostou do Gaara-sama e da Ino-chan mas, pra mim, o casal que flui sem problema nenhum é o meu favorito: Shika-kun e Temari-san!!! - ^^ -

Bom, obrigado a todos que estam lendo!

- Criticas, sugestoes e outras coisitas mais, apertem esse botaozinha cute verdinhu ai!!!

Kissus e ate o proximo cap!


	9. Invasao

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças... *.*

* * *

_Ferias_

_Capitulo 09 - Invasão_

Estava deitada na cama, quando sentiu toda a estrutura do pálacio balançar. Não só uma, mas duas vezes. Levantou correndo, procurando sua bolsa de kunais no meio das malas. Abençou mentalmente Tenten que obrigou a todos fazerem a mesma coisa e quando questionada o porque, respondeu simplesmente: _Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar de uma arma..._

Ao abir a porta do quarto, teve uma vista panoramica de Suna, atraves do buraco na parede que uma das bombas deixou. Desceu as escadas correndo, de tres em tres degraus e finalmente chegou a rua.

Pessoas corriam para todos os lados. Ninjas e civis se misturavam no aglomerado que se formava ali perto, alguns observando os estragos, outros olhando para o céu. Não entendia o porque daquilo e os imitou. Levantando seus olhos azuis pode perceber a silhueta de uma pessoa em cima de um animal que ela nao soube o que era, quando esses passaram de frente ao sol.

Alguns segundos depois, sentiu um chakra muito mais do que conhecido se aproximar. Virando-se, nao teve tempo nem de falar algo, pois foi envolvoda em uma abraço mais do que desesperado.

- Graças a Kami-sama... - disse Gaara, meio sem folego por causa da corrida desenfreada - Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com voce...

- Calma, eu to bem. Fica tranquilo. Prioridade agora é saber quem fez isso e dá um jeito nesse desgraçado que acabou com as minhas ferias! - falou Ino, num tom de voz de alguem que está com muita raiva.

- Prioridade agora é _voce_ estar em algum lugar _segura_. Nós, de _Suna_, vamos resolver isso.

- Voce ta louco ou o que, Sabaku no Gaara? Voce acha que eu vou ficar aqui assistindo de camarote voce ferrando luta com os outros? Bebeu Sake demais esses dias... Vê se entende uma coisa - disse ela, puxou o rosto do Sabaku com as duas maos, fazendo com que esse a olhasse nos olhos - Eu vou com voce aonde quer que voce for!

Vendo que não ia conseguir argumentar com aquela loira, e nem tinha tempo pra isso, pegou-a pela mao e foi em direçao a estranha ave que havia pousado em um predio nao muito a frente.

No meio do caminho, porem, encontraram-se com os outros shinobis de Konoha, tentando inutilmente convence-los de algo que nem mesmo sua namorada havia aceitado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke puxava a rosada pela mao, ditando a corrida com um passo muito apressado. Foi quando sentiu uma dor aguda em dois lugares: 1 - na cabeça, ao dar de cara com alguem, 2 - nas costas, quando foi de encontro ao chao.

- Itaiiiii - gemeu uma voz mais do que conhecida.

- Só podia ser voce mesmo, né dobe?! - disse, se levantando e passando a mao no mais recente galo em sua cabeça.

- A culpa é sua, teme. Eu estava indo correndo pra casa do Gaara, quando voce aparceu na minha frente. - falou Naruto, tirando o pó da roupa.

- Minha culpa?! - disse incredulo - Voce que nao olha por onde anda e...

- Voces dois vao brigar agora?! - interrompeu Sakura - Suna ta sendo atacada e voces ficam aqui, igual duas criancinhas.

Se olharam envergonhados e decidiram seguir caminho, agora os tres juntos. Nao demorou muito para avistarem outros shinobis de Konoha, que seguiam o mesmo caminhos, alguns metros a frente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alisava uma das bochechas dele, que dormia tranquilamente em um dos bancos mais afastados da praça que estavam. Parecia tao calmo e sereno, que se sentia mais leve só de olha-lo. _"Que bobagem..."_ - pensou, adicionando depois que nunca poderia mostrar esse seu _lado_ a outra pessoa. Nao queria perder sua pose de mandona, autoritaria e senhora de si tao cedo.

Estava tao perdida em pensamentos que nao viu aqueles olhos castanhos a fitarem com mal contido interesse.

- O que tanto pensa, problematica? - perguntou, se levantando do colo dela.

- Nao é nada, bebe chorao. - disse, acordando de seus devaneios, abrindo um largo sorriso.

_"Isso definitivamente não é um bom sinal!"_ - analisou Shikamaru ao ver o sorriso da garota sentada a sua frente. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso ou de como ela estava escondendo alguma coisa dele, uma explosao pode ser ouvida, logo seguida de uma nuvem de fumaça e areia.

- Feh, o que é isso?!

Temari levantou com um pulo, olhando para algo - que ele ainda nao sabia o que era - com o olhar mais alarmado que ele ja tinha visto.

- Mi-minha casa... - gaguejou ela.

Quase se pode ouvir o clic na cabeça do ninja das sombras, que mais do que depressa pegou a mao da loira e começou a correr na direçao em que a mesma olhava, agora mais aflita do que antes.

Alguns segundos depois, encontraram com Hinata, Neji e Tenten, que estavam a algusn metros a frente, se perguntando o que havia acontecido. Depois da Sabaku dizer que provavelmente um ataque a vila estava acontecendo, eles voltaram a correr.

A menos de vinte metros do Palacio do Kazekage, sentiram alguns chakras, nao menos preocupados que eles, alguns passos atras. Diminuiram o ritmo e foram alcançados por Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto, que ja imaginavam o que estava acontecendo em Suna.

Quando pararam, puderam ver o estrago feito a casa. Mas o mais importante era que Gaara e Ino pareciam seguir em direçao a um estranho montado em uma mais estranha ainda ave branca.

No meio do caminho se encontram e como o Kazekage nao conseguiu colocar alguma razao na cabeça de seus amigos, foram todos juntos enfrentar quem quer que fosse.

O ninja loiro, em cima de sua obra de arte, observava toda a cena, reparando quando aquele grupo _interessante_ começa a seguir em sua direçao.

* * *

**n.a:** Yo minna. Cap quentinho pra voces.

Espero que gostem e gomen pela demora! - n.n´-

Arigato pelos reviews! E onegaiii, continuem mandando! Okay ?!

Kissus pra todos e ate o prox. cap!

Ja nee! o/


	10. Perdas e Ganhos

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, mas o Shika é meu, meeeu! XD_

* * *

_Férias_

_Capitulo 10 – Perdas e Ganhos _

Em meio a toda aquela confusão que se encontrava Sunagakure no Sato, shinobis se preparavam para uma batalha de extrema dificuldade.

Correndo em direção ao prédio adjacente ao Palácio da Kazakage, Gaara olhou mais uma vez para o lado, observando as faces da kunoichi loira que estava ao seu lado. Medo e preocupação estavam estampados em sua face. Não somente na sua, mas na de todos os outros ninjas que viam um futuro não muito agradável sendo pintado bem sua frente. Um futuro onde as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida podiam não estar mais presentes.

- Não acho que alguma estratégia vá fazer efeito agora. – disse o estrategista das sombras – Já estamos de frente para o inimigo, o melhor a fazer agora é lutar de uma vez e rápido.

- O Nara tem razão. Somos dez contra um, dattebayo.

- Não seja precipitado, Naruto. – repreendeu Sakura – Você esta vendo _um_, isso não quer dizer que esse estrago todo foi feito _apenas_ por ele.

- A Akatsuki costuma se mover em duplas, só nos resta saber onde o _amiginho_ desse ai está. – disse Ino, cuspindo as palavras.

Pararam de frente ao prédio, quando avistaram o estranho subir em sua ave, mais estranha ainda, e sair voando pelos céus de Suna.

- Vão me fazer esperar até quando, un?! - perguntou – Eu não tenho tempo a perder, então vou acabar logo com isso!

Eles só tiveram tempo de ver o loiro juntar as mãos em um selo desconhecido e quando o mesmo gritou _"Katsu!"_, inúmeros pedaços do prédio onde ele se encontrava voaram pra longe, originados de uma explosão repentina.

Todos correram, mas um dos destroços do prédio acertou Sakura, deixando-a desacordada no chão, onde uma poça de sangue se formava em volta de sua cabeça.

- SAKURA! – gritou Sasuke ao ver a cena. Correu ate onde a kunoichi estava, onde tentava inutilmente estancar o sangramento. – Acorda Sakura, onegai. Não faça isso comigo agora. Vamos Sakura! – clamava desesperado.

- Arreda Sasuke. – disse Ino, logo atrás de si. Suas mãos já estavam em um tom de esverdeado, como ele imediamente reconheceu sendo um _Chiyute no Jutsu(1)_.

A loira parou as maos sobre a cabeça da amiga, vendo o cor entre seus cabelos roseos se fechar lentamente. Mas Sakura nao abriu os olhos e isso realmente nao era bom.

- Os batimentos estão se normalizando, mas eu nao sei o quanto esses danos foram serios, Sasuke-kun. – disse em um tom preocupado, o que deixou seu amigo mais alarmado ainda. – Cuide dela, enquanto a gente cuida do resto.

Sasuke pegou a rosada no coloe se dirigiu ao lado contrario ao que todos observavam. Quando Ino ia se dirigir de volta ao encontro de seus amigos, foi interrompida por uma mao.

- Nani?!

- Vou fica aqui.

- A gente ja discutiu isso antes Gaara e voce sabe que nao vai rolar. – determinaçao tranbordava em sua voz.

- Só eu posso lutar com ele, Ino. Ele está no ceu e eu sou o unico que posso chegar até lá.

- Leve todos nós. – disse, num tom que ja admitia a derrota.

- Isso só vai fazer com que eu me preocupe e baixe a guarda. – desse vez era dos olhos da namorada que via o medo. – Nao se preocupe, o unico que ja conseguiu me derrotar está do meu lado hoje.

Deu um beijo em Ino e antes de ser levantado nos ceus pela areia, olhou de soslaio para Naruto, que junto com os outros, tinha ouvido toda a conversa e estavam de maos amarradas, vendo um de seus melhores amigos ir de encontro ao inimigo.

* * *

- Ah, ate que enfim alguem resolveu me encarar, un. Já perdi tempo de mais por aqui e que bom que voce me poupou tempo de ir atras de voce, _Shukaku_(2).

- Se você acha que vai escapar ileso depois de isso tudo que você aprontou na _minha_ vila, esta estupidamente enganado.

- Me esqueci que o _jinchuuriki_ era o Kazekage. Melhor assim, que sabe a minha vitoria se torna mais importante, un.

La em baixo, os shinobis observavam tudo torcendo-se de ódio por não poder ajudar. Temari pegou seu leque, a fim de dizimar aquela praga vestida de preto, mas foi impedida por Neji.

- Eu sei que _Kamatari_(3) ia gostar de estar aqui, Temari-sama, mas você tem de pensar no seu irmão. – alertou ele sobre os perigos de Gaara também ser atingido.

Tenten tinha – de inicio – o mesmo objetivo de sua amiga e passava os dedos nervosamente por suas kunais, chegando ao ponto de cortar um dos dedos.

Mas o mais estranho de todos era o ninja loiro hiperativo e cabeça oca, que não movia sequer um músculo, nem piscar ele parecia fazer.

Naruto observava a luta que se desenrolava a pelo menos uns 30 metros acima de sua cabeça.

* * *

Mas de quarenta minutos de luta já haviam se passado onde muitas bombas já haviam sido explodidas, todas ineficientes já que a areia se mostrava um escudo completo e impenetrável. Deidara já estava sem idéias e a lembrança de seu _danna_ o esperando, onde ele – com certeza – estaria muito puto, lhe alarmou os sentidos. Precisava de uma estratégia. E rápido.

Foi ai que aconteceu. Em uma de suas explosões, alguns destroços voarem, indicando que iam de encontro aos shinobis que assistiam a luta. Foi viu um flash de apreensão nos olhos de seu oponente, quando esse se certificou que nada de grava havia ocorrido La em baixo.

"_Te peguei, un!"_ – disse.

Hinata foi a primeira a ver o que estava acontecendo. Com um grito de puro horror, todos os shinobis levantaram seus olhos aos céus.

Em um movimento rápido, Deidara virou sua ave, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão. Eles tentaram correr, mas estavam atrasados demais.

- NÃO! – gritou o Kazekage ao ver o plano de seu oponente. Não havia muito chakra em seu corpo. Mesmo assim ele reuniu todo o que podia e tentou fazer uma barreira de areia, na maior extensão possível, afim de proteger não só sua vila, mas também seus amigos.

Mas a bomba era grande demais. Num salto rápido, Deidara saiu de cima daquele pássaro gigante, parando de cima do prédio mais próximo.

- Katsu! – foi tudo o que os shinobis ouviram, antes de serem arremessados por uma forte onde de vento em direções diferentes, de encontro as paredes mais próximas.

Sem mais nenhum pingo de energia em seu corpo, o Sabaku fechou os olhos e caiu La de cima onde estava, junto com a areia que ia de encontro ao chão.

- Itaiii. – resmungou Naruto, ao se levantar. Quando abriu os olhos, viu o amigo que despencava em queda livre. Reunindo chakra nos pés, saltou e pegou o ruivo no ar, antes que ele fosse de encontro a morte.

Vendo o amigo naquele estado ele não se conteve. Uma onda de raiva começava a se apoderar de seu corpo e ele gritava a plenos pulmões.

- SEU COVARDE! NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE DESCER ATE AQUI E ME ENFRENTAR CARA A CARA, SEU INUTIL!!!

- Ir ate ai?! Tudo bem, eu vou. Ai acabo com você de uma vez e resolvo dois problemas de uma vez, un. – disse calmamente, pulando do prédio aonde estava e caindo de frente ao loiro que esbravejava de raiva.

Uma mão pousou sobre o ombro dele, o fazendo parar.

- Deixa isso comigo Naruto. Afinal, é a _minha _vila e o _meu _irmão. – dito isso, ela puxou seu leque de suas costas.

Num movimento rápido Temari passou o sangue que escorria por um corte recém ganho de seu braço, sobre o leque aberto.

- Você estava certo Neji. _Kamatari_ ia mesmo amar estar aqui. – deu um sorriso de canto, já sentindo todo o ódio tomar conta de seu corpo. Não ia se reprimir agora. – _Kuchiyose_: _Kiri Kiri Mai (__4)__._

Deidara viu aquela rajada de vento ir em sua direção e uma fuinha munida de uma foice aparecer no meio dela. Tentou escapar, mas sentiu que não tinha mais o controle de seu corpo.

Sentiu uma dor absurda quando _Kamatari_ chegou perto de si. Cortes de todos os tamanhos foram marcados em sua pele alva, fazendo com que uma quantidade significativa de sangue se misturasse a areia sob os seus pés.

Não tinha mais forças e não sabia como ainda se mantinha de pé. A luta contra o _Shukaku_ havia sido demasiadamente cansativa e agora com esse golpe, ele estava definitivamente acabado.

Só ainda não entendia o porquê de seu corpo não se mover, mesmo ele querendo tanto. Deixou a cabeça pender para baixou, foi ai que reparou numa sombra suspeita que ia de seus pé ate alguém que se mantinha no lado inimigo.

- _Kage Mane no Jutsu _completo.

- Nara Shikamaru, eu não pedi sua ajuda. – raiva transbordava em seu tom de voz.

- Yare, yare. Eu sei que não, _problemática_. Mas que nós estamos em tempo pra ficar de brincadeiras com esse ai. Hinata e Tenten estão desmaiadas desde aquela explosão _problemática_ que nos lançou longe. Isso sem falar no estado da Sakura.

Uma culpa imensa tomou conta da Princesa do Vento. Ela deveria estar ajudando seus amigos, não se deixando levar pelo gosto da vingança eminente, pensava ela.

- Não se culpe. – disse, enquanto dava alguns passos a frente, forçando o loiro a fazer o mesmo. – Você estava protegendo coisas importantes para você, se orgulhe disso.

Deidara assistia a tudo atônito. Não, não era possível. Como tinha deixado isso acontecer? Agora ele via a morte bater a sua porta e não podia fazer nada para impedir isso.

- Neji, você pode fazer as honras? – pediu o Nara.

O Hyuuga tirou duas kunais de sua bolsa ninja, mirou nos pontos vitais do Akatsuki e as atirou. Nem mesmo Shikamaru podia prever o que aconteceu em seguida.

Duas shurikens foram de encontro as armas de Neji, desviando-as de seu propósito inicial. Uns 3 metros atrás de Deidara, um homem que aparentava ser jovem e de cabelos ruivos, trajava um uniforme igual ao de Deidara.

- Você... – disse Temari, que apertava os olhos. Sinal de pura raiva.

- Eu já não te disse Deidara: eu odeio esperar.

- Gomen ne, _danna_. Mais eu to meio preso aqui. Uma ajudinha seria boa, un!

- Quem é ele, dattebayo?

- Akasuna no Sasori, um ninja renegado de Suna. Mais um dos desgraçados da Akatsuki.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kugutsu(5_)_._ – disse Sasori, aproveitando-se da guarda baixa que os ninjas se encontravam.

Três marionetes apareceram entre o Nara e Deidara, resgatando o loiro da possessão do outro, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

- Não se preocupe, Temari-san... – disse o ruivo, antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça. – Nos encontraremos mais rápido do que você pensa.

* * *

- _Kuso!_ Eu não acredito que eles escaparam, 'ttebayo!

- Não é hora pra se preocupar com isso, Naruto. Temos coisas mais urgentes pra fazer. – disse Neji, que levantava uma desacordada

Tenten do chão.

Naruto correu de onde estava, para também socorreu uma desmaiada. Hinata tinha alem de alguns hematomas pelos braços, um corte que marcava sua bochecha. Pegando-a no colo, ele foi de encontro aos outros shinobis da folha.

- Cadê o Sasuke, dattebayo?!

- Foi ao hospital, lugar aonde todos nós iremos agora. A Sakura ainda não tinha acordado. – respondeu. A preocupação com sua amiga estampada em seu rosto, enquanto, com a ajuda de Shikamaru, carregava mais um desacordado: Gaara.

* * *

n.a.:Yoo minna-san!

Olha quem esta de volta!

Antes, vamos às explicações:

1. _Chiy__ute no Jutsu__ – Técnica de Recuperação das Mãos: __Focalizando chakra na palma das mãos, forma-se uma bola de chakra que serve para curar ferimentos. _

_2. __Shukaku – Uma-Calda: Bijuu que Gaara tem dentro de seu corpo._

_3. Kamatari: fuinha branca que Temari invoca usando seu leque. Ela tem um dos olhos vendados e carrega consigo uma foice._

_4. Kuchiyose__: Kiri Kiri Mai – Arte Ninja de Invocação: Turbilhão Giratório: __forte rajada de vento destrutiva que dá inpulso pra a invocação que, em conjunto com o vento, pode destruir uma floresta inteira._

_5. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kugutsu – Arte Ninja de Invocação: Marionetes: invocação de marionetes, usada somente por quem pode controlá-las. _

Bom minna-san, espero estar desculpada por esse tempo que estive longe. Mas foi por uma bia causa!

Fiz um cap maiorzinho hj, comemoraçao ao retorno dos nossos lindos e amados shinobis!!!

Ah, nao matem a autora-baka, mas eu nao consegui matar o Deidara-kun. Ele é muito lindo pra morrer. Por isso ta refugiado aki em casa! 8D

**Suigetsu:** - O QUE?! - òó - O DEIDARA TA AQUI?! EU MATO ESSE DESGRAÇADO!

Nããão, meu bem! O Deidara aqui?! Que bobagem... - n.n´-

**Suigetsu:** - Hm! - sai tomando seu ovomatine -

Aiai, deixa baixo! Eu acho que é só isso mesmo, minna! E eu espero simceramente nao ter de ficar longe dessa fic de novo!

_Outra coisa: arigatou pelos reviews e onegaiiii, mandem mais, nee?!_

Kissus e Ja!

o/


	11. Futuro

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto-kun e seus amigos nao me pertencem. Mas o Suigetsu é meu, meeeeu! - 8D

_

* * *

_

_Férias_

_Capitulo 11 - Futuro_

* * *

O hospital estava estranhamente quieto em relação a uma vila que acabara de ser atacada. A maioria dos civis haviam somente levados pequenos arranhões, em decorrência dos prédios explodidos. Já em relação aos shinobis, a coisa já não era tão boa assim.

Suna havia perdido em torno de vinte ninjas, uma perda muito grande para uma vila que tinha acabado de se estabilizar.

O único som naquela sala de espera era a respiração dos ninjas de Konoha que esperavam ansiosamente por noticias de seus amigos recém-internados. De vez em quando, o silencio era quebrado por barulhos de passos. Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro. Não havia recebido nenhuma noticia boa desde que entrara ali, mas sim uma das piores possíveis: _sua_ medica-nin sofreu um corte perigoso perto da orelha esquerda, que seguia pescoço abaixo.

Hinata e Tenten estavam sentadas, já tontas de ver o Uchiha dando tantas voltas. A Hyuuga tinha o braço direito totalmente enfaixado e um curativo em sua bochecha do mesmo lado; a outra já não tinha nenhuma faixa, mas as marcas roxas em suas pernas eram visíveis para quem quer que quisesse ver.

* * *

Pequeninas marcas redondas marcavam a areia bem próximo a seus pés. Estava encostada a parede atrás do hospital, onde soluçava e deixava as gotas correrem soltas por seu rosto, mirando-as irem de encontro às outras no chão.

- Ino...? – chamou a outra loira, aproximando-se da amiga-cunhada. Ela simplesmente se permitiu a levantar os olhos.

- Eu sei c-

- Não me venha com essa historia de _"Eu sei como você se sente"_ por que você não sabe. – interrompeu ela, explodindo, mal parecendo a mesma garota que se lamentava a momentos atrás.

- Gomenassai, mas _eu sei sim_ como você se sente, afinal, ele é meu _irmão_... – disse Temari, afastando as madeixas do rosto alvo da outra.

Ino desabou novamente, já não tinha mais tanto controle sobre suas pernas e se não fosse pela Sabaku estar tão perto, teria desabado ali mesmo no chão.

* * *

Acordou e seus olhos se irritaram instantaneamente. Uma luz forte predominava em todo lugar, somente perdendo para o branco que parecia irradiar de todos os lugares visíveis e invisíveis. Passou a mão no rosto tentado se acostumar a claridade, foi só então que sentiu que havia mais alguém naquele recinto.

Sentou e viu que se encontrava em um quarto de hospital, onde no sofá de um falso couro branco, dormia um Uzumaki a sono solto.

Subiu a mão que estava no rosto e passou-a pelos cabelos ruivos mais bagunçados do que o de costume dando um bocejo sonoro – algo que não faria em situações normais.

Olhou pra baixo e reparou no grande bloco que se encontrava debaixo de seus lençóis. Sua perna estava imobilizada com uma grande quantidade de gesso. Levantou os olhos novamente e viu que Naruto o fitava, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mais parecendo um modelo de creme dental.

- Demorou pra acordar, dattebayo! – disse, se aproximando da cama.

- Cadê a Ino? – perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente. Gostava muito de seu amigo, mas queria que fosse a _outra coisa loira_ que estivesse em sua frente agora.

- Não precisa se preocupar não. Do jeito que ela estava quando saiu daqui, eu não me surpreenderia se ela entrasse nesse quart-

A porta foi escancarada de repente, mostrando uma jovem de olhos inchados, que correu para a cama do tão ilustre hospede daquele hospital, abraçando-se a ele como se não houvesse mais nada de importante no mundo.

- ...a qualquer momento, 'ttebayo! – disse o loiro, sorrindo com a cena, e saindo do quarto de fininho, a fim de deixar o Sabaku e a Yamanaka em paz.

* * *

Estava do lado de fora, quando sentiu um chakra oscilar em um quarto no segundo andar. De longe, observava as loiras conversando, quando uma abruptamente congelou no lugar – com certeza tinha sentido o mesmo que ele – e sair correndo de repente em direção a frente do hospital.

Temari suspirou pesadamente e foi em direção ao seu observador, que já estava parado ali a quase meia hora.

O isqueiro onipresente de seu sensei era aberto e fechado por sua mão esquerda, enquanto a outra jazia dentro do bolso de sua calça. Ela sorria ao ir de encontro a ele e mais uma vez teve certeza de que nunca saberia se aqueles olhos eram azuis ou verdes.

- O que foi, _preguiçoso_? – perguntou, já perto o suficiente.

- Feh... Será que eu já não posso nem mais pensar, _problemática_?! – respondeu, olhando agora para o isqueiro parado na palma de sua mão.

- Não me diz que você vai começar com aquela palhaçada de fumar de novo, nee?! – disse, com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Yare, yare. Eu não vou fumar, a fumaça irrita meus olhos, você sabe disso. Eu estava aqui realmente refletindo: se não tivesse acontecido esse ataque da Akatsuki, como a vida de todos nós estaria agora...

- Muito complexo para o momento, você não acha? – disse, zombeteira, mas ele não tirou o olhar serio de seu rosto.

Shikamaru suspirou. _"Porque ela tinha de ser assim, tão problemática?!"_, se perguntou mentalmente e sorriu com tal pensamento. Se ela não fosse daquele jeito, ele nunca teria se apaixonado por ela.

Agora suas duas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas ante a face sorridente do Nara. Mal sabia ela que sua mão aparentemente imóvel dentro do bolso acariciava uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul-escuro.

* * *

**n. a:**_ Aaaaaah! Nao matem a autora-baka, onegai!_

_Eu sei, eu sei, minna-san. Demorei mais do que eu deveria para postar um cap novo._

_Puts, tive de tirar as teias de aranha dessa fic hoje! 8D_

_Mas a verdade é que eu estava morrendo de saudadas de voce. Sei que o cap ficou minusculamente curto, mais eu tinha de postar alguma coisa e tirar uma duvida do meu s2:_

_minna-san, que futuro eu devo dar pra Sah-chan?!_

_Eu ja pensei em um monte de coisa, mas 3 nao saem da minha cabeça:_

_1. ela morre sem saber que o Sasuke-kun a ama;_

_2. ela morre tambem -8D- mas sabendo que seu amor é correspondido ou_

_3. ela nao morre, Sasuke-kun se declara e eles vao viver felizes para sempre!_

_A ideia de morte me agrada (?) por que é meio deprê neh?! Mas sao voces quem mandam, okay?!_

_Kissus e Ja nee!_

_PS.: arigatou pelos reviews e mandem mais, onegai!_

_o/_


	12. Decisoes

_**Naruto-kun e agregados nao me perntencem. Mais eu ja estou dando um jeito nisso!**_

* * *

Férias

_Capitulo 12 – Decisões._

* * *

Há pouco tinha conseguido controlar os soluços. Tê-lo ali, quente e _vivo_, no aperto de seus braços era um alivio, parecia que o buraco aberto em seu peito tinha desaparecido e não deixara nenhuma cicatriz. Era como se nunca tivesse realmente existido.

- Ah, graças a Kami-sama... – conseguiu botar pra fora, enquanto levantava os olhos e o verificava. Rosto, braços, ombros... Parecia que estava tudo bem, mas alguns hematomas eram terrivelmente visíveis.

- Não precisava importunar tanto Kami-sama assim, _loura_. Ate parece que eu ia desistir assim tão fácil...

Deixou a frase no ar, afim de que ela mesma percebesse o restante. _Ate parece que eu ia desistir assim tão fácil... de viver por você!_ Afagava-lhe os cabelos dourados com uma delicadeza sem tamanho. Só um momento em sua vida ele havia realmente sentido medo. Não, medo não era a palavra certa. _Pânico_ talvez fosse mais apropriado. Quando estava nos céus e viu a idéia psicopata cintilar nos olhos de Deidara, achou que iria perdê-la. Dominado pelo pânico, concentrou todo o seu chakra em minimizar aquela explosão e depois tudo ficou preto, enquanto caia lá de cima.

- Nunca mais faça isso. _Dói de _mais. Eu não sei se vou conseguir suportar o medo de te perder novamente. – disse, os cílios ainda continham os resquícios das lagrimas antes derramadas.

- Não se preocupe. Não planejo entrar em nenhuma confusão por agora.

- Gaara... – o tom de reprimenda em sua voz não era tão dominante como ela queria.

- Aishiteru, Yamanaka, e você sabe disso... – sussurrou, a fim de terminar com aquele assunto incomodo. Conhecia Ino muito bem e sabia que quando lhe dizia aquelas palavras, ela esquecia tudo e todos. E sabia exatamente o por que: não é sempre que o _senhor-frieza-total-Kazekage-sama_ se declarava pra alguém.

Sabia que ele não precisava de uma confirmação, só de estar ali já havia um significado muito grande. Mas sentiu a necessidade de lhe provar o quanto ele era amado, e palavras eram demasiadamente inúteis quando se tratava de provas. Beijou-lhe como se fosse a primeira vez, o amor que transmitia naquele ato transbordava pelos seus poros e inundava o quarto do hospital com toda a sua felicidade.

* * *

Do lado de fora do quarto, um par de _byakugans_ era desativado.

- Acho que a gente devia voltar mais tarde... – disse Neji simplesmente, virando para os outros e direcionando-os de volta para a sala de espera.

Aquela sala branca era assustadora demais para continuar ali, sentado. Parecia que nela pairava um ar de desesperança ou dor. Não sabia identificar direito. Passou a mão pelos louros e desgrenhados cabelos e se levantou, a fim de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Aonde vai, Naruto-kun? – ouviu aquela voz de sinos lhe chamar e de repente todos os seus anseios pareciam estranhamente infantis.

- Por que voltaram, dattebayo? – se esquivou da pergunta dela.

- Pareci que a Ino-chan e o Kazekage-sama estão... er... meio ocupados. – disse, as bochechas meio coradas só com a mínima idéia de qual seria a ocupação dos dois.

Naruto viu os outros logo atrás de Hinata, que voltaram a se sentar em seus lugares, já quase marcados, naquela sala intimidante. Suspirou cansado.

- Bom, então acho que não tenho nada pra fazer aqui... Quer dar uma volta comigo, Hina-chan?! Não gosto muito de ficar nessa sala, 'ttebayo.

- H-hai, Naruto-kun. Vai ser bom respirar um pouco o ar lá de fora.

x.x.x

Já do lado de fora e devidamente sentados em um banco da pracinha mais próxima. Hinata, de olhos fechados, deixava o sol lhe esquentar a pele macia. A sensação era boa, mas não melhor do que o cheiro amadeirado que lhe invadia, cheiro que emanava do rapaz sentado ao seu lado, estranhamente calado e absorto em pensamentos.

- O que foi, Naruto-kun? – perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados – O que tanto lhe aflige ao ponto de te deixar tão calado? – fora a primeira vez que falou tanto perto do garoto sem gaguejar e naquele momento, isso parecia absurdamente _natural_.

- Está tão obvio assim, Hinata-chan? – riu envergonhado.

- Nem tanto... – tentou animá-lo.

Aquele silencio era incomodo demais. Sua cabeça girava velozmente, não o deixando raciocinar direito. A fragrância de frésias que saia daquela pele tão branca, que parecia quase cintilar a luz do sol não estava facilitando em nada. Viu que seu real problema era que estava _pensando demais_. Suas decisões sempre foram tomadas no ímpeto, no momento. Nunca pensou em como faria alguma coisa ate ela estar feita.

_Era isso!_, precisava parar de pensar, e deixar que o coração falasse mais alto.

- Hinata...

Estavam a tanto tempo calados que se sobressaltou quando ouviu seu nome. Levantou os olhos e viu que o louro lhe encarava diretamente nos olhos e viu que neles havia uma mal contida _determinação_.

Só reparou no que estava acontecendo quando a mão do Uzumaki percorreu a extensão de sua cintura, puxando-a mais pra si. Um suspiro de surpresa saiu de seus lábios e isso só deu a Naruto mais ímpeto para continuar.

Seus ossos eram feitos de gelatina? Não, não eram. Então por que se sentia feito uma maria-mole? Com toda certeza aquele era o momento mais importante de sua vida. Mesmo por cima de suas roupas, o toque dele fazia sua pele arder em chamas e as borboletas voavam mais inquietas do que nunca em seu estômago. Na medida em que ele se aproximava, sua visão começou a ficar embaçada, meio fora de foco. "_Não, não, não, não, não! Você está PROIBIDA de desmaia agora... Você não pode fazer isso de novo."_, pensava ela, freneticamente. Instintivamente, fechou os olhos, _timing_ perfeito para que Naruto selasse os lábios dos dois. E ela não desmaiou, não dessa vez.

* * *

- Sabe, _problemática_. Eu andei refletindo sobre umas coisas esses dias e queria compartilhar tais pensamentos com você.

- Desde de quando você é tããão formal, hein, _preguiçoso_?

- Vai querer ou não me ouvir?! – perguntou, sonolento.

- Converse comigo.

- Bom, eu acho que essa idéia nossa idéia de _namorar a distancia_ estava ate bem no começo. De um jeito ou de outro, a preparação do Chunnin Shiken nos deixava juntos.

Não respondeu, não sabia aonde ele queria chegar. Mas uma vaga idéia lhe dizia que aquilo não ia terminar bem. _Terminar_. Estremeceu ao pensar na palavra. Ele continuou.

- Mas agora as coisas estão diferentes, sabe? Não temos mais tantas missões diplomáticas assim, não nos vemos mais com tanta freqüência...

Não... não podia ser isso. Sua mente devia estar completamente desregulada.

-... a distancia entre nós sempre será um problema e é sobre isso que em tenho pensado nos últimos dias. Acho que está na hora de acabar com essa tortura toda.

_Não, não, não!_ Agora sua mente gritava em desespero. Era demais acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não com ela. Não agora. Estava tão atordoada que não se lembrava de como se mexer, de respirar. Tinha esquecido ate do próprio nome. As coisas haviam perdido totalmente o sentido, assim como a sua vida.

Estreitou os olhos. Ela estava estranhamente imóvel desde que começara a falar, como se sua alma estivesse desconectada do corpo a sua frente. Algo estão brilhou em seu rosto. Uma lagrima? Mas por que ela estava _chorando_?

- Eu entendo. – conseguiu botar pra fora. – Só espero que seja feliz em Konoha, Shikamaru. Do fundo do meu coração. – A partir do momento em que abriu a boca, sabia que não conseguiria mais evitar as lagrimas teimosas. Quis sair dali rápido o suficiente para que ele não visse a dor que estava a lhe afligir, a dilacerar seu coração. Sabia que o órgão estava ali, batendo firme e forte em seu peito, mas ainda sim parecia-lhe que começa a bater mais devagar, desistindo. Não havia mais sentido em continuar batendo.

A surpresa o pegou desprevenido. Ela se afastava com sua costumeira rapidez inumana. Só mesmo com _Kage mane_ ele conseguiria fazer estancar no lugar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, _problemática_?

Virou-se e começou a andar, os olhos fixos nos pés.

- Poupando-lhe tempo. – sua resposta não passou de um sussurro.

- Nani?

- Olha Shika, eu não sei o por que, mas eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por isso eu já lhe disse que entendo e que _sinceramente_ espero que você seja feliz. Agora pode ir, eu me viro por aqui sozinha.

Novamente o espanto. _Ela entende __o que__ afinal de contas?_

- Eu não entendo Temari... – suspirou – E por que você quer _sinceramente_ que eu seja feliz em Konoha se você está é aqui?

- Nani?

- Eu estou aqui... – deu mais dois passos, o suficiente para deixar seus corpos unidos - ... a mais de vinte minutos tentando te dizer que você é a mulher da minha vida e que essa distancia é torturante demais pra mim... – outro suspiro – E que, se seu irmão não fosse o Kage de Suna, eu te seqüestraria hoje mesmo e que levava embora comigo.

- ...

- Só que eu acho que tenho de fazer isso do jeito tradicional, nee?! – sorriu soltando a Sabaku do jutsu. Tirou a caixinha de cor escura de dentro do bolso. – Então, _por favor_, não estrague o momento.

Ele se ajoelhou e só então ela percebeu a outra conotação que todas as palavras que ele lhe disse antes tinham. Sentiu-se estupidamente idiota, mas não iria perder tempo com isso agora, não com ele ali, de frente para ela, onde podia-se ver uma linda aliança dourada em meio ao acolchoado da caixinha de veludo.

- Sabaku no Temari, você quer se casar comigo?

* * *

Neji e Tenten estavam sentados do lado de fora de um dos quartos daquele hospital. Cansados de tanto esperar, a mente exausta pela preocupação. Não podiam demonstrar aquilo na frente do Uchiha, mas a situação não era boa.

Ficaram assim não sabem por quanto tempo e também nos se importavam com isso. Os dois estavam de olhos fechados, mas não necessariamente dormiam. Ele tinha a cabeça encostada na parece; a dela se encontrava no ombro dele. Ambos de mãos dadas, apreciando o silencio.

De repente, a paz reinante foi interrompida por um elevar de voz desesperado. Levantaram-se correndo e entraram no quarto. Não conseguiram dar mais nenhum passo. Estavam congelados no lugar.

Um dos monitores emitia um som agudo, onde os picos pareciam estar desacelerando.

- NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Sakura. – gritou Sasuke desesperado. – Mantenha o seu coração batendo, _onegai_. _Onegai_, Sakura, mantenha ele batendo! Por mim...

Então o som do monitor deu mais um pico e depois ficou continuo.

* * *

**n.a:** Olá minna-san! Quanto tempo hein?!

Gomen por ter demorado tanto tempo, a matematica me ama e nao queria me largar de jeito nenhum!

Arigato por todos que deixaram reviews e aos que leem tambem! Espero que estejam gostando!!! 8D

Excepcionalmente hoje, uma cap maior do que o normal! Só pra matar a saudade que eu tava daqui!

Onegai, deixem reviews, isso pode salvar minha sanidade -ouafaltadela-

Kissus!

Ja nee!


	13. Voce me faz tão bem

**Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem. Ainda...!**

* * *

Férias

Capítulo 13 – Você me faz tão bem

* * *

- _Sabaku no Temari, você quer se casar comigo?_

Mesmo tendo percebido o que ia acontecer segundos antes de realmente ter acontecido, ver a coisa em ação era muito diferente.

Ele estava ali, como mesmo tinha dito, por ela e pra ela. Sorriu. Não era um costume dela fazer isso, ele tinha uma magia sobre ela que era impossível de esconder. Sorriu o sorriso _dele_ e o viu abrir o _seu_ sorriso preferido.

Abaixou-se somente para segurar-lhe os ombros e o por de pé. O sorriso agora foi substituído por uma sobrancelha arqueada dele. Fechou a distancia dos corpos e transmitiu-lhe todos os sentimentos que não conseguia nomear com um beijo mais do que apaixonado.

Mas o amor em si só não era suficiente para encher-lhes o pulmão. Separaram-se ofegantes, os narizes ainda se tocando. Ela tinha as bochechas coradas; ele, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Acho que devo interpretar isso como um _sim_...

- Só depois que você colocar esse anel no meu dedo! – disse, erguendo a mão.

Mais do que depressa, Shikamaru tirou a aliança dourada da caixinha de veludo e a depositou na mão direita da loira. Temari sentiu o contraste do frio do anel em relação a sua pele. Essa era mais uma dos poderes que ele tinha sobre ela, mesmo sem ele saber: quando está perto dele, sua temperatura parece aumentar no mínimo em uns três graus.

Olhou sua mão com o novo ornamento.

- Isso não parece certo...! – viu o semblante do _noivo_ – ah, como essa palavra lhe parecia tão magnífica agora – se transformar em pura tristeza.

- Não...parece...certo?! – tinha de perguntar. Desconfiava que Temari tivesse algum transtorno de bipolaridade ou algo assim, mas pronunciar essas palavras logo depois de ela mesma lhe pedir a aliança era algo meio decepcionante.

- Sim. – respondeu – Não parece certo! – ergueu o rosto de Shikamaru e sorriu – Essa aliança não pertence a essa mão e eu vou ficar muito mais feliz quando ela estiver nessa... – mostrou a mão esquerda, ainda 'nua'.

O suspiro que o Nara deu foi de puro alivio. Beijou-lhe novamente e riu alto quando ele a balançou no ar.

Mas um grito se fez presente no ar, estragando o momento do casal. Não era simplesmente um grito, era um chamado desesperado e ele foi ouvido claro como sinos no ouvido dos dois.

"_- NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Sakura. – gritou Sasuke desesperado. – Mantenha o seu coração batendo, onegai. Onegai, Sakura, mantenha ele batendo! Por mim..."_

* * *

As palavras ainda rodavam em sua mente como se tivessem vida própria. Será que sempre se sentiria assim todas as vezes que ele pronunciasse aquela única palavra? Não sabia bem ao certo, mas descobriu que desejava se sentir _levemente desconcertada_ assim o resto de sua vida.

"_- Aishiteru, Yamanaka e você sabe disso..."_

Apoiou-se no lado esquerdo daquela cama de hospital tão incomoda e o beijo. Com todo o amor que já sentiu em sua vida e esse amor era só _dele_.

Deu um suspiro pesado ao se afastar dele. Não podia abusar: mesmo não gostando da idéia, ele estava hospitalizado e precisava de cuidados e ela como _médica-nin_ tinha certa obrigação em seguir àquelas regras, em particular.

Mas as suas obrigações não estavam em sintonia com as necessidades do Sabaku. Ao vê-la se afastar, ele levantou uma de suas mãos, segurou a barra do vestido amarelo que ela usava e a puxou de volta, selando seus lábios novamente.

Ino riu com tal atitude.

- Você precisa descansar, Gaara. Quanto mais repouso mais rápido você irá se curar de todos esses machucados. – disse, passando a mão pelo torso cheio de hematomas do ruivo.

- O meu melhor remédio é você. – disse, puxando-a novamente.

- Nossa! Você realmente bateu a cabeça com muita força... – sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

Já pensava em uma resposta afiada, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por gritos vindos do final do corredor.

_

* * *

_

Tudo parecia muito escuro. Não sabia se eram seus olhos que ainda não haviam se acostumado àquele ambiente ou se tudo era desse jeito mesmo.

Mas ela não tinha medo do escuro e sim do silencio, da solidão reinante que dominava todo o 'nada' a sua volta.

Tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar, mas seus pulmões não pareciam estar onde deveriam. Pôs a mão sobre o peito. Aquele fraco vibrar não poderia ser seu coração, poderia?!

De repente sentiu uma forte dor, como se uma tonelada tivesse sido solta sobre si. O ar, que já era extinto, ficava cada vez mais difícil de achar. Tentou lutar, mas nada parecia valer a pena para aquilo. Ela só queria que a dor parasse e que o topor a engolisse de vez em meio à escuridão.

Foi ai que ouviu. Primeiro era só um zumbido, ao fundo, que aos poucos foi se tornando mais claro. Alguém choramingava. E a voz desse _alguém_ ela reconheceria mesmo que daqui a mil anos.

_- NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Sakura._

Era tarde demais. O peso era mais forte do que ela. Sua respiração era mais fraca a cada segundo e o leve pássaro que voava em seu peito havia cansado de tanto bater asas.

– _Mantenha o seu coração batendo, onegai. Onegai, Sakura, mantenha ele batendo! Por mim..._

As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça a uma velocidade inacreditável. Mas ele estava certo. Sempre foi ele e seu coração já não a pertencia mais, ele o roubou com um simples olhar.

"_Por mim..." _– Por ele... É, às vezes poderia valer a pena.

* * *

Já corriam desesperadamente atravessando o jardim que separava a praça dos terrenos do hospital. Aqueles gritos só poderiam significar uma coisa, aquela pela qual eles não gostariam de presenciar nunca em suas vidas.

Passaram pelas portas e seguranças em uma velocidade absurda. Quando chegaram ao corredor, uma das portas dos quartos daquela ala se abria, mostrando uma Yamanaka prestes a desmoronar. Se eles tinham ouvido os gritos àquela distancia, com certeza ela que estava no quarto ao lado também ouviu.

Hinata virou-se pra trás ao sentir mais dois chakras oscilantes atrás de si. Nunca se sentiu tão exausta em tão pouco tempo. Acompanhar o ritmo de Naruto não foi nada fácil e agora seus pulmões pareciam estar em brasa.

Shikamaru e Temari também não pareciam lá muito melhores que ela. Estavam ofegantes, com as bochechas coradas e exibiam em seus olhos e mesmo sentimento de 'quase-desespero'.

De repente, os cinco pares de olhos presentes se juntaram os de Neji e Tenten que estavam parados na porta do quarto da rosada, há alguns metros mais a frente. Eles observavam Sasuke, que começava a sair do quarto e ainda não tinha reparado na presença deles ali.

Ino encostou-se no batente da porta a fim de ter algum apoio. Seus joelhos tremiam e ela parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento.

Hinata abraçou-se a Naruto soluçando, que lhe afagava os cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que grossas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos azuis e marcavam o preto de sua jaqueta.

"_- Isso não é possível..."_ – ouviram o Hyuuga falar e o som de sua voz morreu ao mesmo tempo em que outro surgia seu lugar: _o bip renovado de um monitor cardíaco. _

* * *

O bip do monitor cardíaco parou e som agudo que saia dele era desesperador.

Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Ele não ia deixar, não ia! Mas o que poderia fazer. A vida de sua amada se esvaia bem diante de seus olhos e suas mãos estavam atadas.

Parou ao lado da cama e inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-a com fervor. Não sabia que estranha sensação era aquela, mas parecia que ela estava correspondendo ao seu beijo. Mas era tudo uma ilusão. O som irritante ainda predominava naquele quarto. Não poderia mais ficar ali, não queria ver a verdade diante de seus olhos.

Virou-se e viu Neji e Tenten parados feitos estátuas na porta do quarto. Não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali e isso realmente não importava agora. Só queria ir para o mais longe possível.

- Isso não é possível... – ouviu o Hyuuga arfar. Como ele ainda podia ignorar os fatos? Ela estava morta e isso era totalmente possível.

_Bip... Bip, bip... Bip, bip, bip..._

Mas o que era aquilo?! Ainda de costas ouviu quando o som indiscutivelmente continuo se tornava cada vez mais velozmente ritmado. Virou-se lentamente e viu quando Sakura respirou mais forte, piscando diversas vezes para se acostumar à claridade repentina.

* * *

_Yooo, minna-san!~_

_Com toda certeza do mundo vocês devem estar achando que eu tenho algum tipo de problema, nee?!_

_E eu sinceramente acho que a resposta dessa pergunta é possitiva!_

_Mas vamos aos fatos:_

_- me deu uma crise criativa esses dias e eu escrevi aquele cap special 'Sasuke e Sakura'. Mas ele ficou muito little e eu achei que ficaria melhor se eu adicionasse algumas coisas que estavam perdidas aqui no meu pc e que eu não ia postar. Depois de dar uma juntada nas coisas, saiu esse cap!_

_E eu gostei desse e espero que vocês gostem também!_

_Kissus e Ja nee! _

_PS.: reviews, onegai! – Campanha 'Faça uma autora-baka Feliz!'_

_8D_


End file.
